Group Chat of KnB
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Grup chat gaje para chara KnB. Dibuat oleh Author yang ingin keluar dari comfort zone nya. humor yang gak mutu dan lainnya. Read With Your Own Risk! /hint Sho-ai. /Chap 21 Writing Assignment
1. New Group Chat!

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga** : Paan neh?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Group chat? Grup apaan?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Siapa yang buat? Siapa yang masukin gue nih?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Hallo ssu~ (^O^)/ Pa kabar semua? Ini grup buat kita ngobrol-ngobrol aja sih. ~('u')~

 **Aomine Daiki** : Kok gue tadi nanya ya? -_-

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Ini grup kayaknya gak bakalan ada faedahnya deh.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Midorimachii Hidoii ssu yo! (# `M')/

 **Kagami Taiga** : Barusan abis ngecek siapa2 aja anggota ni grup. Set, banyak banget. Mana isinya bisa bikin tawuran antar sekolah lagi.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Kise, gila lo. Anak-anak KiriDai?! Fukuda?! Lu mau bikin grup chat apa arena perang?!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Lho, kenapa ssu? (0,o)? Makin rame kan makin asyik ssu. Lagian ini juga saran Kurokochii kok ^^

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kuroko?! Apa sih yang tu anak pikirin?!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kenapa Kagami-kun? Bukannya benar kalau semakin ramai makin baik?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Btw, dari mana dapet yang lainnya? Masa senior-senior gue juga ada di sini sih?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Dari Momochii ssu~ Takaochii juga ngebantu lho... ^-^)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Nah, minna, kurasa ini bukan ide buruk juga kok. Kita bisa ngobrol bareng dengan banyak orang. Kita bisa senang-senang bareng kan?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Gak tau kenapa tapi feeling gue kok gak enak ya?

.

 **A/N:**

Oke ini pertama kalinya aku bikin humor dan sejujurnya ini bukan zona amanku. Aku biasanya bikin fic fluff. Dan bakalan nyerempet pair-pair favku yang bukan pair besar sih, jadi jangan sampe kecewa. Yang paling susah itu adalah ngebuat emoji. Aku bukan orang yang biasa makai hal kayak begitu. Pusing banget buatnya.

Dan kesel kalau ide selalu terlintas di otak tapi pas berhadapan dengan word gak tau mau ngapain. Denger lagu liat liriknya erus dapat ide padahal fic lama gak lanjut-lanjut...

Duh, malah curhat. Sekian. Chap berikutya akan menyusul segera.


	2. Pick-up Lines Contest!

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Minna! Let's make a Pick-up lines contest ssu~ \\(^v^)/

 **Kagami Taiga** : Bilang aja lomba ngegombal. Gaya amat sih.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kagamichii hidoiiiiiiiii ssuuuuu... D"X

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Perasaan ni grup umurnya baru sehari lebih beberapa jam udah mulai aneh-aneh aja.

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Kayaknya menarik. Ide bagus Ki-chan! (^-^)b

 **Kise Ryota** : Nah, Momochii setuju tuh. Ayo mulai~ :D

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Ada apa sih? dari tadi notif HP berisik banget.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Nice timing Senpai! (`u^)v

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : ?

 **Kise Ryota** : Senpai, bapak senpai polisi ya? ;)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Hah? Tidak, kenapa?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Karena kau sudah menilang hati ku ssu~ ;)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Seriusan Kise? "-_-

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Jadul nanodayo.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : That's horible.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Hai Akashicihii~ \\(^w^=) mau ikutan?

 **Akashi Seiujuurou** : Boleh.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Serius?!

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Midorima, mau bantu aku?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Bantu apa?

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : 9x-7i c3(3x-7u) kau bisa carikan hasilnya?

 **Midorima Shintarou** :Tumben kau kesusahan dalam pelajaran. Omong-omong, jawabannya i c3 u

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Oh, manis sekali Midorima, i love you too... ;)

 **Midorima Shintarou** : ?!

 **Takao Kazunari** : Hei, kenapa aku tidak diajak senang-senang? Ikutaaaaaannnnnn...

 **Aomine Daiki** : Ngegombal apa jadi yang digombal?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Nggak ada yang sudi digombali atau menggombali dia nanodayo.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Shin-chan hidoii!

 **Aomine Daiki** : Midorima terlalu jujur.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Yah, mungkin ini bakalan seru.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun tertarik?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Oi Kuroko.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Ha'i Kagami-kun?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Hey, wanna come over, eat pizza, wacht a Disney movie, and maybe fall helplessly in love? Just a suggestion.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Wow, itu bagus sekali Kagami. Tidak kusangka kau bisa membuat kalimat seperti itu.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun...

 **Kagami Taiga** : ya? :)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Aku kan tidak ngerti bahasa Inggris -_-

 **Kagami Taiga** : #facepalm

 **Aomine Daiki** : HAHAHAHA! GUE MUSTI SCRENESHOOT!

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Tenang Kurochin, ada google translate.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Oh iya, trims Murasakibara-kun, bentar...

 **Aomine Daiki** : Gue mau coba juga. Oi Satsuki.

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Ya Dai-chan? ϋ

 **Aomine Daiki** : Girl, did you fall from heaven cause you are dead :P

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Dai-chan itu bukan GOMBALAN! (#`Д')/

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : -\\\\\\\\-

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Kayaknya Kuroko udah balik dari mbah gugel nanodayo.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun...

 **Kagami Taiga** : Ya?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Name it a date, and I'm there! Maybe we can wacht Wall-E while we're at it. Just a suggestion. ;)

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Balasan yang hebat Kuroko. #thumbs up.

 **Momoi Satsuki** : KYAAA! Manis banget Tetsu-kun... X3

 **Aomine Daiki** : Pasti tadi sekalin di google translate...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun?

 **Alexandra Garcia** : Ada yang tau kenapa Taiga tiba-tiba lari ke kamar dengan wajah merah?

 **Takao Kazunari** : LOL

 **Kise Ryouta** : Wah, Kagamichii hebat juga... gak boleh kalah ssu~ Senpai!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Apa?! jangan mulai dengan gombalan norak lagi!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Senpai, bapak kamu personil 5 Seconds of Summer ya?

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Nggak mungkinlah Ki-chan, kan personil 5sos belum ada yang nikah! ("-,-)

 **Kagami Taiga** : Gimana sih lo Kise, cek dulu dong sana di internet, jangan sampai jadi hoax. Kan sekarang udah gak boleh nyebarin hoax.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Hei, seseorang sedang mencoba menggombal disini! Dan gue tau kok mereka belum ada yang kawin. Ini cuma gombalan!

 **Takao Kazunari** : Puft. LoL. Silahkan dilanjutkan Kise...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Senpai, bapak kamu personil 5 Seconds of Summer ya?

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Kenapa emang?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Karena 'You look so perfect standing there in my american apparel underwear' ;)

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Oke, itu aneh.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Kurang, kurang.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Ok, next! Yang ini pasti gak aneh deh.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Belum nyerah juga ni anak...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Senpai, bapak kamu tukang sapu jalanan ya?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Bapak lagi... -_-

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Ya nggak lah. Lu mau gue hajar Kise?!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Senpai, jawabnya bukan gitu! ('^')° 'kok tau sih' gitchyu...

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Fine. Kok tau sih?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Karena kamu sudah menyapu semua cewek dari hatiku...

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Satu gombalan buruk lagi. Ngegombal bukan keahlian mu Kise. Ada satu kandidat pemenang nya nih. Expertnya ngegombal. Panggilin bentar. BRB.

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Ada apa nih? Tau-tau Kasamatsu nyuruh liat grup.

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Oh wow. Anak-anak Kisedai sedang lomba ngegombal. Itu... gak pernah kebayang sebelumnya...

 **Takao Kazunari** : Jadi siapa yang harus Moriyama-san gombalin? Masa dia ngegombal sendiri.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Hyuuga-san, tolong masukin umpannya.

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Huh? Oh! BRB.

 **Izuki Shun** : Ada apa? Tiba-tiba Hyuuga maksa buat liat grup...

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Ah! Shun-chan!

 **Izuki Shun** : Ya Moriyama-san?

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Bapak kamu pencuri ya?

 **Izuki Shun** : Bukan.

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Terus siapa dong yang nyuri bintang di langit dan ngeletakinnya di mata kamu?

 **Izuki Shun** : ?!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Itu kan sama aja sama punyaku Senpai!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Tapi gak senorak kamu. Shsst, ini baru mulai.

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Shun-chan, sakit nggak?

 **Izuki Shun** : Sakit kenapa Moriyama-san?

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Jatuh dari surga. Sakit nggak?

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Seharusnya begitu Dai-chan! (#`∆' )ρ

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Shun-chan, Kakimu nggak kenapa-kenapa kan? Nggak sakit kan?

 **Izuki Shun** : Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok.

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Beneran? Bisa jalan kan?

 **Izuki Shun** : Bisa

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Oke, kalau gitu. Minggu besok kita jalan ke taman yuk.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Orang ini kayak Mesin gombal...

 **Takao Kazunari** : Ada yang tau di mana tombol on-off nya? Lol.

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** :Tahu gak Shun-chan, kemarin aku ke dokter, dan dokter memvonisku dengan penyakit yang cukup parah. Dan itu semua salah kamu Shun-chan!

 **Izuki Shun** : Lho kok Aku? Memang aku salah apa?

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Aku divonis diabetes. Soalnya kamu itu manis banget sih.

 **Izuki Shun** : "..."

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Aku penasaran kayak apa ekspresi Izuki-senpai sekarang.

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Shun-chan, kamu tahu, kamu itu lucu dan menggemaskan, tapi sayang...

 **Izuki Shun** : Sayang kenapa?

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Nggak apa-apa kok Sayang. Kamu perhatian banget deh...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Oke ngaku kalah deh ssu.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Sudah kubilang kan? Moriyama ahlinya bidang ini. Tinggal kasih umpan yang tepat, bakatnya langsung ngalir. Sankyuu Hyuuga-san.

 **Hyuuuga Junpei** : Nggak masalah.

 **A/N:**

Sebenarnya kontes ngegombal ini bukan buat chap 2, tapi berhubung ini ide yang paling jelas ya udah, ku buat aja. Thanks buat adek cewekku yang nemenin buat chap ini dan hasilnya lumayan walau ada beberapa tokoh yang gak jadi kumasukin.

Kalimat Kagami dan Aomine itu kudapat dari buku berisi quote dan twitter OWL CITY. Dan balasan Kuroko itu adalah sebuah komen dari pembaca di buku itu. Soal gombalan 5SOS dan tukang sapu itu ide dari adikku.

Dan ribet banget deh bikin emoji Kise. Capek. Kenapa FFn gak bisa nampilin simbol kecil dari? persamaan matematikanya jadi salah, c itu ganti dari simbol kecil dari ya minna.

Oke ngebales review... kyaaa... ini pertama kalinya hanya dalam sehari ada lima review dan untuk prolog sependek itu lagi. senengnyaaaaaaa...

 **Vann Cafl**

 **Kagami:** "Lah, temennya sendiri." -_-

 **Ai:** "Ini gue lanjutin. Baru juga dipublish belum dianggurin selama sebulan! Btw, lu gak jadi tuker nama akun?"

 **Kiyomizu Harumi:**

 **Aomine:** "Soalnya Ai punya ship buat mereka..." -_-

 **D'dchan10969**

 **Ai:** "Benerkan, ngeselin banget ide-ide itu bersileweran di otak tapi gak mood nulis. Iya, emoji itu susah. Aku paling sesekali pake emoticon yang udah ada di hp aja..."

 **Cheeno**

 **Ai:** "Ini saya lanjut, makasih buat semangatnya ya ^^."

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** "Ini kayaknya bukan grup chat atau tempat perang malah jadi tempat ngegombal -_- Kuroko kan selalu di luar ekspetasi ^^"

Oke, makasih yang udah, baca, review, fav dan foll, hehehe.

Regards.

Ai 19


	3. The Loli Doll and The Prisoner

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crossover with Nanbaka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kemaren gue liat Kuroko jalan bareng cewek cakep. Asli cantik banget.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Gue juga liat. Di deket Majiba kan?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Nggak mungkin pacarnya Kurokochii kan?! (0,o)

 **Kagami Taiga** : Mudah-mudahan sih kagak. Habis cakep banget sih.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Secakep apa sih ssu? (0,0)?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Itu tipe cewek yang bakal bikin lo jerit-jerit bilang KAWAII! Tapi sayang datar bro. Lebih datar dari pada pelatihnya Seirin.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Seriusan deh Aominechii -_-"

 **Takao Kazunari** : Gosip paan neh? Cewek cakep. Mau juga dong ;9

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kagak bisa. Gue duluan dong!

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Well, entah kenapa aku jadi ikut penasaran.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kalau gitu, mana Kurokochii ssu? Minta kasih liat fotonya doooonnggg... (^v°)

 **Aomine Daiki** : Tetsuuuu... Lu di mana? Muncul dong!

 **Kagami Taiga** : Oiiiiiii... Kuroko...

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Berhenti merengek nanodayo. Berisik.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Gak peduli ssu. KUROKOCHIIIIIIIIII. (°0°)]

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Ha'i, kenapa pada nyariin?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Tetsu lo kemaren jalan ke Majiba sama siapa?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Katanya sama cewek. ∑(°Д°)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Cewek mana?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Itu lho, yang rambut pirang panjang pake baju... baju apan sih itu namanya?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Kalo kata Satsuki sih Lolita.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Oh itu, sama temen baru. Kenapa?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Njiir, cakep banget temen lo. Kenalin ke gue napa.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Nggak asik nih, cuman kalian berdua yang tahu. Gue gak tau siapa yang lagi kita omongin.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kirimin fotonya dong Kurokochii. (≥◦≤) penasaran berat...

 **Kuroko Tetsu** ya: *send a picture.

 **Takao Kazunari** : ANJIIRR... BENERAN CAKEP!

 **Kise Ryouta** : KAWAIIIIIIIIIII...

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Yah, lumayan lah.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Dasar Tsundere. Kalo Shin-chan komen berarti naksir juga ya? ;)

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Aku harus akui kalau dia cantik.

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** : Wow. Baru cek grup langsung liat foto cewek cakep. Cewek-cewek Jepang itu emang cute sih.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kurokochii... Undang dia ke grup dong buat ngobrol... (≥Д≤) pleeeeaaassseeee... ('/\\`)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Hum, Okay.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** *added Sugoroku Hitoshi.

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Nande da? Kuroko-kun ini apa?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Salken ssu. (^o^) ore wa Kise Ryouta desu! \^-^/

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Salken juga. :)

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Demo... namanya sedikit mirip cowo.

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** : Matanya gede, toscha, cakep.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Kau manis sekali Hito-chan ;)

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Arigatou, kalian juga baik sekali ^^

 **Aomine Daiki** : Oi, jangan start duluan dong!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Itukan salahmu sendiri telat -3-

 **Kagami Taiga** : Hito-san bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan? Aku ingin ngobrol boleh?

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Boleh ^-^ dengan senang hati Kagami-san.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Hoi Kagami! Bukannya itu terlalu berlebihan? Masa main langsung ajak jalan.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Bakagami! Sok-sokan sopan. Nggak cocok tau nggak!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kagamichiiiii! Curang ssu!

 **Kagami Taiga** : Urusai. Bilang aja iri, susah amat. ¬_¬

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Minna-san. Tolong jangan bertengkar :( itu sama sekali tidak baik. Bukankah kalian semua teman?

 **Kise Ryouta** : ... Ha'i ^/^

 **Kagami Taiga** : Ha'i...

 **Aomine Daiki** : Ha'i...

 **Midorima Shintarou** : ...

 **Takao Kazunari** : LoL. Sugoi na. Semuanya pasti lagi blushing. Gue bisa liat Shin-chan jadi merah dari sini.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Urusai nanodayo Takao!

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Dia kayak tokoh light novel.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Moe lovers... lol

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Ada masalah?

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** : Hallo Hito-chan. Kamu cantik sekali. Baik lagi.

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Terima kasih Nijimura-san ^^

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Eh, main ambil kesempatan aja!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Bisakah kalian semua menyingkir, aku mau pedekate nih... -3-

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Tidak bisa Ryouta. Kupikir dia tidak menyukaimu. Dia pasti lebih menyukaiku.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Pede amat. Pasti gue lah. Tadi pas gue ajak jalan dia mau.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Itu Cuma karena dia kasian sama loe.

 **Jyuugo 1315** : Oi, Hitoshi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Nanti Hajime marah lho.

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Jyuugo-kun, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Um. Maaf, siapa ya?

 **Jyuugo 1315** : Mudah banget ngeretas ni grup. Sekali tekan langsung ke buka.

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Sugoi, jadi Jyuugo-kun gak Cuma jago ngebuka kunci penjara. ^o^b

 **Kagami Taiga** : ... penjara?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Nggak salah baca nih kan? °-°

 **Jyuugo 1315** : Tahanan nomor 15 gedung 13 sel 13 penjara Nanba. Salam kenal.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : ...

 **Aomine Daiki** : ...

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** : ...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Oh, kau yang waktu itu Hitoshi-san ceritakan. Dia bilang kau selalu bisa melarikan diri dengan mudah.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Kupikir kau melewatkan sesuatu Tetsuya. Bagaimana seorang tahanan bisa chatting di sini?

 **Uno 1311** : Apa? Apa ini?

 **Nico 1325** : Keliatannya asyik. Gabung yuk Uno-kun.

 **Uno 1311** : Di sini isinya cowok semua. Sama sekali gak seru...

 **Jyuugo 1315** : Tentu saja kami bisa. Seluruh penjara Nanba kan ada internetnya.

 **Uno 1311** : Dan kami punya laptop di sel.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Set, enak banget.

 **Jyuugo 1315** : Sel kami juga ber-AC

 **Rock 1369** : Dan makanan di kantin gedung 13 enak pake banget. Kemarin Shiro ngebuat pai daging sama pizza...very delicious.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Itu baru yang dimaksud enak banget.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Wow. Keknya gue juga mau jadi tahanan di sana deh...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun, Takao-kun, jangan lakuin hal kriminal cuman untuk masuk sana...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Apa lagi yang kalian punya ssu? 0_o

 **Uno 1311** : Kami punya ruang santai buat main. Hadiah turnamen tahun baru kemaren. Mereka ngabulin permintaan pemenangnya.

 **Nico 1325** : Aku dapet sistem game keren ^^

 **Rock 1369** : Jangan lupa oven batunya. Makanan gedung 13 jadi makin delicious...

 **Takao Kazunari** : Njiir.. gue juga pengen. Penjara kalian di mane sih?

 **Uno 1311** : Di suatu tempat di sekitar perairan Jepang.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Di suatu tempat itu di mana? -_-

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Benar sekali. Penjara Nanba sangat menyenangkan dan orang-orangnya juga baik ^-^)

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Kalau Hitoshi-san? Kau bukan tahanan kan?

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : Ie, aku sipir penjara di Nanba. Tapi aku bertugas di gedung 4. Yang bertugas di gedung 13 adalah onii-chan.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kirim foto! Aku penasaran kayak apa Hito-chan sedang pake baju sipirnya... X3

 **Sugoroku Hitoshi** : *send a picture

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kawaii X3

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Baju sipirnya juga loli.. cool...

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Gak bisa kebayang gimana dia nangkep tahanan kabur. Kayaknya dia lemah nanodayo.

 **Rock 1369** : Situ belum tau aja...

 **Uno 1311** : *send a video

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Anjay, dia dilempar ma sipir kalian ke tembok?!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Serem ssu... ◦_◦

 **Aomine Daiki** : Itu beneran temboknya bolong gegara dilemparin Hito-chan?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Gue tarik ucapan gue barusan.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Tapi tetep aja, beruntungnya kalian ada sipir cewek manis begitu...

 **Jyuugo 1315** : Cewek? Oh, kalian belum tahu ya?

 **Nico 1325** : Hitoshi-chan itu otoutou nya Hajime-chan. ^^

 **Uno 1311** : Walau gue masih ragu soal itu -_-"

 **Aomine Daiki** : The HECK?! Otoutou?!

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** : Dia COWOK?!

 **Kagami Taiga** : KUROKOOOOOO!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Ha'i Kagami-kun.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kenapa lu gak bilang dari awal?! Teme!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Gak ada yang nanya. Dan kalian keliatannya juga bersenang-senang. Gak mau ganggu jadinya. ^-^

 **Aomine Daiki** : TETSUUUUU! KAMPRET LO!

 **Kise Ryouta** : ... (_ _)|||

 **Takao Kazunari** : *crack (the sound of the broken heart)

 **Nijimura Shuuzo** : ...

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : ...

 **Midorima Shintarou** : ...

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : ...

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Wow, ada berapa hati yang patah hari ini?

.

 **A/N:** Oke, aku tahu kok ini terlalu cepet buat crossover. Hanya saja aku nggak punya ide. Dan aku juga suka banget Nanbaka ^^

Seharusnya sih bikin buat ultah Akashi, cuman nggak ada ide. Pusing. Otak gak mau diajak kerja sama buat nulis. Jadi maaf ya kalau ini aneh dan gak bagus. Beberapa adegan aku nyadar kok kalau boring, mau ku perbaiki tapi gak bisa... DX

Yosh, udahan ngebacot. Sekarang bales review...

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai:** "Yap, dia kan expert banget dalam hal gombalan, walau masih jomblo aja..." (LoL) "Apasih yang nggak bisa Akashi lakuin. Ngegombal mah kecil. Sebenarnya Mayuzumi mau ku keluarin juga tapi capek mikirin gombalan yang pas. Hehehe. Nih dia keluar di sini."

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** "Akashi kan emang pinter, gombalan si jenius ini juga mesti yang berkelas dong." ;)

 **Kasamatsu:** "Kita ngumpanin anak buah ini gara-gara perintah Author. Karena kalau nggak ceritanya nggak lanjut-lanjut."

 **Vann Cafl**

 **Ai:** "Iyalah, siapa dulu dong kakanknya. Tapi dia masih belum mau disuruh nulis sendiri. Kan gue capek direcokin terus." :"

Nah, sekian. Saran dari reader akan sangat menolong ^^

Regards

Ai


	4. Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc parah. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Merry Christmas ssu \\(^o^)/

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Selamat natal juga Kise-kun.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Ada yang mau perang salju?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Yang bener nih Aomine? Berapa sih umur lo? 5 tahun?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Sialan lo! Sini! Gue tantangin perang bola salju. Pasti lo tetep kalah sama gue! Yang bisa ngalahin gue cuman gue. Biarpun itu di perang bola salju!

 **Kagami Taiga** : Bawel amat! Ayo! Lo kata gue takut?!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kalian berdua sama aja ¬_¬

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Mending kalian diem, jadi anak baik. Kalau nggak sinter klaus nggak bakal dateng nanodayo.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Gue rasa dia nggak bakal dateng kok. Kan apartemen gue nggak ada cerobong asapnya... -_-

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Lu masih percaya begituan?! Seriously?!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Emangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan lagi dari seorang Kagami-kun? -_-

 **Kagami Taiga** : Oi!

 **Kise Ryouta** : *send a picture

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Manusia saljunya keren Ki-chan (^u^) manis... mirip Olaf...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Do you wanna build a snow man?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Hai, I'm Olaf and I love warm hug...

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** : Kalau mau bikin manusia salju, hayuk. Di depan klub basket saljunya tebel. Bisa buat yang gede.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Ikuuut! Buat bareng sama yang lain?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Ikut jugaaa...

 **Aomine Daiki** : Hoi! Katanya mau perang bola salju!

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kagak jadi. Kayaknya lebih asyik sama tim sendiri. Bye. :P

 **Furihata Kouki** : Nice idea! OTW!

 **Kawahara Koichi** : Boleh tuh. Bawa persiapan yak!

 **Fukuda Hiroshi** : Mau buat yang model apa? Pake syal? Perlu bawa sekop?

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Kadang aku iri sama timnya Tetsu-kun... :'(

 **Aida Riko** : Kalau kalian mau main ke klub minta izin penjaga sekolah dulu. Jangan sampai dibilang anak-anak yang lagi ngacau!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Ha'i Okaa-san.

 **Aida Riko** : Gue bukan emak lo!

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kalau kantoku mamanya, papanya siapa?

 **Furihata Kouki** : Papa Hyuuga?

 **Kawahara Koichi** : Setuju!

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Hah?! Kalian mau dihajar?!

 **Fukuda Hiroshi** : Uncle Teppei?

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** : Hah?

 **Furihata Kouki** : Lalu Kagami dan Kuroko adalah anak bungsu yang bandel.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Oi!

 **Aida Riko** : Kalian lagi main keluarga-keluargaan? Ya ampun! Kalian udah SMA! Bukan TK lagi!

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** : Maa maa, Riko, tidak apalah. Bukankah Seirin itu satu keluarga besar? :)

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Tim mu lumayan unik Tetsuya.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Akashichii lagi ngapain ssu? (°u°)?

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Lagi nonton Home Alone.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Perasaan udah puluhan kali masih nonton. Nggak bosen nanodayo?

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Katakan saja itu sebagai tradisi natalku. Mau nonton juga Shin?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Boleh. Lagi nonton yang keberapa?

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Yang ke 3.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Oke.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Kalian berdua emang akrab -_-

 **Kise Ryouta** : Omong-omong, kalau Aominechii casting buat jadi penjahat di film Home Alone kayaknya langsung diterima deh ssu. :P

 **Aomine Daiki** : Oi Kise! Lu ngajak berantem?!

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Bener banget Ki-chan... (°w^)b mukanya emang cocok sih.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Oi Kise! Lu cepetan napa?

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Kalian mau ngapain? (O_o)?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Mau buat bakti sosial. Aku mau pake kostum santa nanti. (^v^*)

 **Hayakawa Mitsuhiro** : Yoshaa! Aku akan berjuang keras hari ini. Aku akan mengambil semua rebound nya!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Kita tidak main basket! Baka!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Woa... Hayakawa-senpai, kau bicara dengan benar kali ini ssu. O_o

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Itu namanya mengetik dengan benar, Bego!

 **Kobori Koji** : Kita ngumpulnya langsung pake kostum nih?

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Nggak nanti aja. Kalian mau diliatin orang banyak gegara pake kostum santa ma kurcaci?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Sayang senpai pake kostum Rudolph. Kan aku udah bela-belain beli kostum Mrs. Santa ssu... (°:n°:)

 **Kise Ryouta** : *send a picture

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Kise lo mau gue bunuh? Brb. Ada yang musti gue lakuin!

 **Aomine Daiki** : RIP Kise Ryouta.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Itu pake rok mini? LoL. Mari berdoa untuk ketenangan arwah sahabat kita...

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Amiiinn...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kalian tega ssu! D"X

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : *send a picture

 **Momoi Sastuki** : Suge :0 gede banget. Saljunya bener-bener tebel ya Tetsu-kun.

 **Kise Ryouta** : *send a picture

 **Aomine Daiki** : Eh, masih hidup ini anak?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Aominechii hidoii ssu! (‡`∆')/

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Kyaaa! Kasa-senpai tetep manis kok pake kostum rusa Rudolph. X3 (≥u≤)

 **Takao Kazunari** : Itu kayaknya lagi nyanyi ya?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Hu um. Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way...

 **Takao Kazunari** : Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

 **Aomine Daiki** : Hey!

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way...

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Merry X-mas and Happy New Year Everyone ^^

.

 **A/N:**

Selamat natal bagi semua yang ngerayain, hehehe, walau aku tahu ini telat. Gomennasai. Idenya juga keluar pas tanggal 25 kemaren.

I'm not Christian but I love christmas. Dari kecil aku suka banget dengan winter dan christmas adalah salah satu event besar yang ada pada musim dingin so, aku otomatis menyukai hari besar yang satu itu.

Dan mohon maaf ya kalau rada garing. Soalnya ide dadakan. Beberapa candaan bener-bener dipaksain.

Siapa yang suka nonton Home Alone tiap libur? /angkat tangan.

Omong-omong soal natal, salah satu twit lucu Owl City soal natal:

 **Look buddy, I don't care WHO you are. Get those reindeer off my roof.**

Never failed to make me laugh...

Yosh, mari bales review.

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** "Yang chap kemaren itu bukan dari prison school. Aku udah cantumin kalau chap kemaren itu xover sama Nanbaka..."

 **Vann Cafl**

 **Ai:** "Ya gak lanjut lah, ini 'kan gue buatnya di fandom KnB bukan crossover. Jadi Hitoshi cukup di chap 3 aja. Kepikiran sih buat Sket dance, adek-adek gue juga minta, tapi tsukominya Himeko susah pasti."

 **AdekLee99**

 **Aomine:** "Ini emang gaje kok."

 **Ai:** "Awalnya tadi ragu dimasukin soal gombalan 5SoS itu, cuman adekku maksa karena yang diambil itu bagian yang bilang 'kan personil 5SOS belum ada yang nikah' aku makasih banget jadinya ke adekku."

 **Takao:** "Ada ratusanan yang dapet sound efect Crack itu pasti kalau nonton Nanbaka."

 **Hozuki19**

 **Kuroko:** "Emang salah mereka yang nggak nanya 'kan?"

 **Mayuzumi:** "Makasih udah nungguin, walau aku jarang nongol, di chap ini aja nggak muncul. Chap berikutnya mungkin."

Ok, udah nih semua kayaknya. Sampe sini dulu bacotan ku. Terimakasih udah baca ^^ sara akan sangat membantu.

Regards

Ai 19


	5. His Twin is Psy-user

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc parah. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crossover with Saiki Kusuo no Psinan**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

His twin is Psy-user

.

 **Takao Kazunari** : GWS Mayu-senpai~

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Oh, yang kemaren itu ya nodayo?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Lho, emang Mayuzumi-san kenapa? Sakit?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Ng, bukan sakit sih, luka lebih tepatnya nanodayo.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Dia kecelakaan?

 **Takao Kazunari** : Bukan...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Lha, terus ssu? (O,o)?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Detailnya, tanyain ke Akashi sono...

 **Aomine Daiki** : Perasaan gue kok gak enak.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Bilang aja napa sih? -_-

 **Takao Kazunari** : Kemaren kan gue, Shin-chan, Mayu-senpai, Akashi sama Reo-san ke bioskop.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Terus?

 **Takao Kazunari** : Akashi kan pake kacamata sambil baca pamphlet, Mayu-senpai iseng ngeletakin jepit rambut yang dia beli pas komiket kemaren. Biar Akashi mirip sama Saiki..

 **Kagami Taiga** : GUE GAK MAU TAU YANG SELANJUTNYA! SUMPAH!

 **Aomine Daiki** : Gue bisa bayangin kalau Akashi ngamuk.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Kebetulan, lucky itemnya Shin-chan gunting...

 **Kagami Taiga** : UDAH. GAK USAH DISPOILER LAGI!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Lukanya parah Mayuzumi-san?

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Nggak. Cuman tangan aja yang lecet.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Oohh...

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Sama ada gunting nancep di pipi...

 **Kise Ryouta** : O.o

 **Aomine Daiki** : ...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : ...

 **Kagami Taiga** :KAN UDAH GUE BILANG GAK USAH DIBAHAS!

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Oh, adegan yang pernah digambar Fujimaki-sensei itu?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Yang buat Novel Winter Cup Compilation Vol 3?

 **Kagami Taiga** : DON'T BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun, dari tadi kayaknya kamu teriak-teriak terus -_-"

 **Kagami Taiga** : Ooops. Sorry, capslock.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Hal itu memang tidak baik dilakukan 'kan Chihiro?

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Kau tidak punya rasa humor Akashi...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Demo, Saiki itu seperti apa ya ssu? (' ~ ')

 **Takao Kazunari** : Mukanya mirip ma Akashi. Banget. Iyakan Shin-chan?

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Ya. Suaranya juga sama nodayo...

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Omong-omong, aku ketemu orang yang kalian bahas itu pas pulang dari bioskop.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Wut?!

 **Kise Ryouta** : ∑(°Д°) terus, kaliang ngobrol? Jadi temen ssu?

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Yap. Awalnya aku juga terkejut sih. Wajah kami lumayan mirip dan begitu juga suara kami.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : *send a picture

 **Momoi Satsuki** : OMG! Kalian MIRIP banget! ◦(°∆°)◦

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Sifatnya juga gak jauh beda nanodayo :v

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Demo, jadi penasaran tentang orangnya langsung...

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : *added Saiki Kusuo

 **Kagami Taiga** : Eh?! Main masukin aja. Ini orang harmless kagak?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun mending ngomongnya pikir-pikir dulu. Kamu bisa hancur cuman dengan sentilan lho.

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Yare-yare. Ini merepotkan Akashi-san.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Mereka bilang penasaran tentang dirimu Saiki-kun.

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Sudah tahu. Suara pikiran kalian itu terlalu ribut.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Suara pikiran? Maksudnya?

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Lo gak tahu? Dia kan cenayang.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Dan sekarang gue tahu alasan kenapa rambut-rambutnya anak-anak Kisedai pada warna-warni. LoL.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Karena apaan?

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Karena rambutku pink dan aku tidak ingin dianggap mencolok aku menggunakan pengendali pikiran untuk mengubah genetika rambut di dunia.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Saikichii bisa apa aja ssu? =(°w°=)

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Psykokinesis, phyrokinesis, teleportasi, psykometri, membaca pikiran, jadi transparan, tranformasi, memutar waktu, etc.

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Sugoi (O,o)

 **Kagami Taiga** : Bisa baca isi pikirannya si Ahomine?

 **Aomine Daiki** : Oi!

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Hanya model bernama Mai-chan.

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Apalagi emangnya... ("¬_¬)

 **Kise Ryouta** : Omong-omong, dua hari yang lalu aku lihat Saikichii dengan cewek cantik. Auranya kira-kira begitu ssu. *(°u°)*

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Maksudnya Teruhasi-san?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Semua orang kayaknya langsung bilang 'ofu', sugee deh. (°O°)

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Masa sih. Gue kemaren liatnya Saiki-san sama cowok tampangnya serem gitu nodayo. Dia manggil Saiki-san Aibou..

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Yare-yare. Lupakan. Itu hanya orang bodoh.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Saiki-san punya saudara?

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Punya. Hanya saja aku malas dengan orang itu.

 **Saiki Kusuo** : *send a picture

 **Kagami Taiga** : Wow, dia agak mirip Tatsuya.

 **Murasakibara Atsuhi** : Dari gaya rambutnya..

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Saiki-kun, apa kau jadi ke rumah ku? Aku akan siapkan kopi jeli dan kue.

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Tentu saja Akashi-san.

 **Izuki Shun** : Ada yang bilang kopi jeli?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Kue?

 **Izuki Shun** : Saiki-san suka Kopi jeli juga? Tau tempat jual yang enak?

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Iya. Tempat favoritku untuk makan kopi jeli adalah Cafe Mami.

 **Izuki Shun** : Sankyu.

 **Izuki Shun** : Perfect kopi jeli di copy Kise. Kitakore.

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Izuki, damare.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Saichin suka maibou?

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Aku lebih suka dessert daripada snack.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Kalau dewasa nanti aku mau jadi pastrisiere, Saichin mau datang ke toko kue ku nanti? ^-^

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Dengan senang hati.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Btw, gue bersyukur Saiki dan Akashi itu bukan satu tubuh.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Maksudnya?

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Kemampuan cenayang Saiki ditambah otak Akashi, sama dengan?

 **Kagami Taiga** : ... Kiamat.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Ehem. Chihiro, tidak baik bukan membicarakan orang lain? Apalagi orangnya ada di sini.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Daripada ngomongin di belakang kan?

 **Kagami Taiga** : #baper

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Yare-yare. Tenang saja Akashi-san.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Woi! Gue dimana nih?!

 **Kise Ryouta** : (O,O)? Ada apa ssu?

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Tadi kan gue di kamar. Terus sekarang tiba-tiba di alam terbuka!

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Tenang. Kau hanya sedang berada di puncak Kilimanjaro.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : WHAT?!

 **Takao Kazunari** : LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Arigatou Saiki-kun. Kurasa dia akan belajar sedikit. ;)

 **Saiki Kusuo** : Dousimashitte.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : *send a picture.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Napa sih Mayuzumi, lu ngirim gambar kecoak? Gak ada faedahnya deh.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Oh tidak...

 **Kagami Taiga** : Lho, kenapa?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Saiki-san benci serangga. Terutama kecoak.

 **Aomine Daiki** : #carimati.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : OKE. GUE MINTA AMPUN! SUER! AKASHI! SURUH KEMBARAN LO INI BERHENTI! GUE BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF!

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Chihiro, kau benar-benar tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman...

.

 **A/N:**

Candaan gunting nancep di pipi itu dari film ' **Cek Toko Sebelah'** XD

Pas nulis ini Aku nonton ulang **Saiki Kusuo no Psi-nan** , buat pendalaman karakter Saiki. Tapi yang ada aku cuman ketawa-tawa doang :v Btw, lagi nunggu Live Action-nya nich. Trailer nya aja udah asyik banget. Sama season 2 nya tahun 2018 ini bakalan keluar. Horeeeeee!

Saiki itu emang sebelas-duabelas sama Akashi. Mana Seiyuunya sama. Hiroshi Kamiya. Tapi aku suka banget dengerin suara Saiki. Cara bicaranya itu cepet dan sering sarkas.

Kesukaan Saiki sama Izuki-senpai juga sama X3 kopi jeli. Lucu deh.

Makasih lho Hozuki-san. Aku bener-bener payah dalam buat puns Izuki...

Yosh, bales review :)

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai:** "Wah sayang banget. Kami malah gak ketinggalan sama sekali. Habis tradisi keluarga sih..."

 **Kasamatsu:** "Nggak tahu apa yang ngerasukin Ai sehingga bocah ini kepikiran kostum mrs. Santa."

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Aomine:** "Gue emang nggak punya sohib kok."

 **Momoi:** "Terus aku apa Dai-chan?! Ulangan besok gak bakal minjemin catetan!"

 **D'dchan10969**

 **Ai:** "Well, saya emang ngeship MidoAka sih." :3

 **Mayuzumi:** "Ini muncul. Tapi di chap ini gue kok merana banget ya?"

 **AdekLee99**

 **Kagami:** "Boleh ikut kok, eh tunggu, admin ini grup siapa ya?"

 **Ai:** /nendang Kagami. "Kayaknya ide bagus ya kalau masukin reader juga, tapi gimana cara nulisnya ya? Kalau AdekLee-san punya ide silahkan kasih tahu saya." ^^

Ok, deh. Saa... arigatou buat yang udah baca dan silahkan untuk mereview, sekadar memberi semangat atau sarannya~ ^^

Best Regards

Ai 19


	6. Oshisashiburi

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc parah. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

Ohshisashiburi

.

 **Ai 19:** Oshisashiburi Minna~

 **Kise Ryouta:** Aichii kemana aja ssu?! (°Д°)

 **Ai 19:** Duuh, maaf semua... Aku lagi sibuk kemaren-kemaren, persiapan UN :(

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Bukannya gara-gara lo lagi kecanduan anime lain? Ngaku deh, anime tentang tenis kan?

 **Kise Ryouta:** What?! ∑(°Д°) Aichii selingkuh dari kita ssu?!

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Kita? Lo aja kali

 **Hanamiya Makoto:** Sama komik baru juga kan? Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro kan? Lo ngarang alasan.

 **Ai 19:** Nggak! Aku emang sibuk persiapan ujian kok!

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh ya? Lalu kenapa ada nama akun kamu di review beberapa cerita?

 **Ai 19:**... Uhm... Kalian kan tahu sendiri susah untuk lepas dari fanfic... T^T

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Soal anime lainnya gimana? Lo lagi jatuh cinta ma pair baru kan?

 **Hanamiya Makoto:** Jangan lupa komiknya oi! Satu seri aja belum abis udah nemu yang lain lagi.

 **Kise Ryouta:** TUH! Aichii, jangan ngelak lagi deh! Kamu lupain kita kan? (# `M')/

 **Ai 19:** I do not!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Set, ngapain lo di sini Ai? Biasanya cuman ngeread

 **Kagami Taiga:** Heboh amat. Udah kayak lagi ada tawuran antar RT aja.

 **Ai 19:** Lagi bosen.

 **Takao Kazunari:** Siapa yang selingkuh? Tunggu kita kan pada jomblo semua! Selingkuhnya dari apa coba?

 **Kise Ryouta:** :v Takaochii...

 **Tsuchida Satoshi:** Gue punya pacar

 **Takao Kazunari:** Berarti Tsuchida–senpai yang selingkuh?

 **Tsuchida Satoshi:** Enak aja! Jangan bikin skandal deh!

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Oh, kudengar dia juga sedang keranjingan Kamen Rider sebelum ujian.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kamen Rider?! Lo BOCAH umur berapa?!

 **Ai 19:** -3- mau gimana lagi. Kamen Rider W (Double) bener-bener asyik. Banyak humor dan dibikin kayak detektif gitu. Mana mereka berdua cocok dipasangin, si Philip manis banget, si Shoutaro juga ngegemesin.

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Dasar fujo

 **Hanamiya Makoto:** Bagaimana dengan Saiki Kusuo season 2?

 **Ai 19:** :v yang itu jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan adek cowokku itu, padahal akunya udah janji gak bakal nonton sebelum ujian dan dia sendiri bilang gak bakal donlot sebelum semua lengkap, eh gak taunya tiba-tiba dia donlot 6 episod! Pas udah selesai ujian dia gak mau donlotin lagi dengan alasan nunggu selese updatenya semua! Sialan.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Melupakan kami semua disini? Menelantarkan fic ini ssu? Itu perbuatan kejam Aichii (°:n°:)

 **Hanamiya Makoto:** Apalagi bukan karena serius ingin belajar... mengecewakan...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Apalagi kecanduan fic fandom lain ssu. Apalagi hanya untuk nonton kartun bocah. :v

 **Ai 19:** Udah deh jangan nge-bully gue terus. Terutama lo Kise, kalau nggak mau dapet akibatnya...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Woah ngancem. Tapi lo bener-bener lagi kesenengan sama anime tenis itu ssu! Ngelupain kita?! Ngelupain gue yang FABULOUS ini?! How dare you! (#`∆' )ρ

 **Kagami Taiga:** Lo sih dilupain juga gak masalah.

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Lemparin ke kali juga gak bakal ada yang protes.

 **Ai 19:** I've warned you Kise.

 **Ai 19:** YUKIOOO-NIIIIIII!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ah, dia mengeluarkan senjata liciknya.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Ada apa Ai?

 **Ai 19:** Aku di bully Kise! :'(

 **Kagami Taiga:** Buset, langsung dateng!

 **Kise Ryouta:** What?! Itu nggak bener Senpai. Suer ssu!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Kise! Bagaimana bisa kau kasar pada Ai?! Dia itu cewek! Berhenti menyudutkan dia terus! Tidak ada hang out denganku weekend ini dan weekend selanjutnya lagi!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Menjadikan uke lawannya untuk menyerang. Khas Ai sekali.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Dari semua perkataan Kasamatsu-senpai gue malah paling heran pas dia bilang Ai cewek :v entu anak kan meragukan.

 **Kise Ryouta:** NOOOOOO! Nggak ada kencan selama DUA pekan?! Senpaaaaiiiiiii... Tidaaaaak! Ampuuuunnn... Apapun asal jangan itu ssu. ('/\\`)

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ada apa ini? Shougo, Ryouta, Hanamiya, berhenti mengganggu Ai! Dan kamu nona muda, kau tahu aku tidak menyukai ketidak fokusan mu itu.

 **Ai 19:** Sumimasen... (_ _)|||

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Walaupun begitu, selamat atas ujiannya, selamat juga telah mendapatkan universitas yang kau inginkan. I'm proud of you, princess...

 **Ai 19:** Really? I don't get any lecture or punishment?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Of course.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Bagian terakhir kedengarannya kinky :v

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Daiki! Diam atau mati.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Itu mengingatkan ku. Selamat Ai, aku juga senang mendengarnya.

 **Ai 19:** Can I get a present Yukio-nii?

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Sure thing. Mau apa?

 **Ai 19:** Aku pengen Yukio-nii buat video dia mainin gitar bawain lagu San Francisco nya 5sos! (`^w^΄)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Oke.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Aku juga Pengeeenn! DX Senpai! Pliiiisss... itu pasti bakalan keren.. ('/\\`)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Tidak!

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Gue kira kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak terlalu memanjakannya Akashi. Kita sudah pernah membahasnya bukan? Itu tidak baik. Gue juga bicara pada lo Kasamatsu. Ini berlaku untuk kalian berdua.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Gue nggak mau mendengar itu dari lo!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kau berencana membelikannya komik baru?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Oke, dari tadi gue diem aje, tapi sekarang gue dah gak tahan. ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN DAN PEMBICARAAN ALA NYOKAP-BOKAP INI?!

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Bokap-bokap lebih tepatnya ^^

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kenapa kalian nggak buka forum parenting aja sih? :v

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Wait, darimana kalian berdua tahu?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Itu sangat mudah diduga Mayuzumi-san

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Dan tolong jangan beri dia komik lagi. Tempat penyimpanan komik anak itu sudah penuh. Sebelum ujian dia beli 18 komik lalu minggu selanjutnya dia beli 8 buah lagi! Itu keterlaluan.

 **Ai 19:** Kan mumpung cuci gudang Sei... 10 ribu dapet sepuluh biji :v

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Gue setuju sama Akashi!

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Ugh, okelah. Kau mau apa Ai?

 **Ai 19:** Album Mannaka no Koto –nya Super Beaver!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Biasanya lo donlot aja.

 **Ai 19:** Tapi aku nggak nemu situs buat donlot album itu DX Padahal aku ngebet pengen puya lagu Irony, abis tiap denger view track nya lagu Irony itu bikin penasaran... Chihi-nii pliiiisss...

 **Takao Kazunari:** Anak ini terlalu ngefans :v

 **Ai 19:** Pengen ke Jepang buat beli semua albumnya terus ke konser mereka DX

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kirain dia lagi keranjingan Owl City lagi ssu. ("-,-)

 **Ai 19:** Masih kok, soalnya Owl City kan mau ngeluarin album baru, dan nge-update lagu-lagu baru di Youtube. Aku BAAAHHHAAAGGGIIIIAAAAAA! X3

 **Ai 19:** Tapi stressnya itu lho, banyak ide keluar pas setiap kali dengerin musik. Terutama lagu-lagu 5sos! Liriknya itu lho!

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Kalau udah tau begitu ya jangan didonlot terus!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oh pantes ssu, pas gue lirik bindernya bukan catetan pelajaran malah ide-ide buat fanfic yang ada ("¬_¬)

 **Ai 19:** ... Uhm.. Guys, ada yang tau pensilku dimana? Tadi pas sedang nulis ada kok.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Coba lo cek di telinga kanan lo.

 **Ai 19:** Oh, ketemu! Sankyu Mido-chan!

 **Takao Kazunari:** What?!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Itu namanya belajar dari pengalaman yang sudah-sudah nanodayo.

 **Takao Kazunari:** Gue bukannya masalahin karena lo bisa tau dimana tu pensil Shin-chan. Gue heran kenapa lo bisa GAK TAU tu pensil ada di SITU?!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Ah, itu masih mending, dia pernah lupa dimana ngeletakin pena yang ternyata dipegang di tangan kiri nodayo. -_-

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ciyusan?!

 **Ai 19:** Oke deh guys, udahan dulu ya... Mo lanjut nulis sama baca fic nih.. Bye bye :)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Bye Ai. Lusa nanti kukasih videonya.

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Bye Ai, dan jangan kebanyakan begadang lagi.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Bye, dan jangan kebanyakan baca fic rate m. Kasihan adek cewek lo noh, udah ikutan baca begituan.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Gue kayak berasa lagi nonton film keluarga ya? -_-"

 **Aomine Daiki:** Sekali ini gue sependapat sama lo... :v

 **A/N:**

Long time no see Minna-san. Aku gak bakal nyangkal yang diatas lagi :v Yep, itu semua alasan aku lama nggak nulis. Aku netapin diri untuk gak nulis sebelum UN selesai, puasa nulis istilahku.

Soal Kamen Rider (Aku tahu kok aku bocah) aku nggak bakal mau ngeledekin adek cowokku lagi... Pas dia donlot Kamen Rider aku ngejek dia kekanakan dan malah sekarang aku kecanduan nonton -_-

Dan, ini yang bikin paling gregetan, ALBUM MANNAKA NO KOTO! Setiap denger track viewnya aku serasa pengen jerit-jerit, "AKU PENGEN LAGU IRONY!"

Yang bikin sakit hati, situs mangareader nggak bisa diakses! Belum lagi tumblr, padahal Wild Life belum selese kebaca! Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro juga baru beberapa bab, belum lagi update-an Gekkan shoujo dan Saiki Kusuo! Soal tumblr, gak bisa diakses orang Indonesia. WHY?! Why pemerintah?! Kejam! Doujin TezuFujinya belum semua aku cari! (Yep, aku lagi suka Prince of Tennis dan kepincut sama Perfect Pair.)

Omong-omong, walau aku udah liat apdetan Saiki lumayan banyak, aku tetap nggak bisa nahan pas Reita bilang Mada-mada dane XD (Slogan Echizen entah kenapa kedengeran lucu kalau dia yang ngucapin.)

Oh ya, aku juga baru nyadar, Himuro, Haizaki dan Hanamiya belum keluar ^^ Jadi ku kekuarin aja disini.

Yosh, mari bales review...

 **Lean Aviliansa**

 **Ai:** Hontou ni? Aku malah ngerasa ini garing hehe.

 **Kise:** What?! Bego?!

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** Saiki nggak semprul amat kok pas aku liat pertama kali. Malahan aku suka cara bicara dan komen-komennya. Aku nonton Saiki cuman buat denger suaranya doang. Dan, aku kaget pas Shoujo-san bilang Nendo sama Midorin itu satu Seiyuu! Mana gak sengaja buat yang mention-in Nendo itu Midorin lagi XD parah sumpah, Nendo jauh bangetdari Midorima, Sebastian dan Handa sensei.

 **Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Ai:** Gimana Akashiki-san? Udah nonton Saiki? ^^

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai:** Yep, Saiki itu benci banget sama kecoak ^^ apa cuma aku yang mikir kecoak itu sebenernya lumayan hebat? (pengaruh Animorphs)

 **Mayuzumi:** Nih muncul lagi dikit.

 **AdeekLee99**

 **Ai:** Aku juga lagi sibuk persiapan kok waktu itu, kebetulan juga itu bukan berita cuman nggak sengaj dapet pas lagi nyari-nyari gambar Akashi yang nggak sengaja kehapus.

 **MayuAka**

 **Ai:** SENPAIII! Seneng banget Senpai baca XD Maafin udah bikin Chihi-nii nya disiksa hehehe. (peace ("^-^)v) Mudah-mudahan Senpai nggak masalah dengan beberapa Pair yang mungkin Senpai nggak dukung ya...


	7. Green Cubus-headed Alien?

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc parah. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Crrossover with BoBoiBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 7

Green Cubus-headed Alien?

.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Guys... Kalian nggak bakal percaya apa yang gue liat barusan ssu. 0_o

 **Kagami Taiga** : Emang lu liat apaan Kise?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Gue liat ada anak yang bisa berubah jadi TIGA orang ssu! (O_o)

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kise, dimana lagi lo jedukin pala lo? Ke rumah sakit dulu sana!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Gue lebih nyaranin ke klinik mental aja nanodayo.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun apa kau salah minum obat?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kalian kejam! (#`Д')/ Gue gak kejedot dimanapun! Nggak gila atau halusinasi! Dan Kurokochii aku nggak minum obat apapun ssu! (≥Д≤)

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Coba lu baca ulang lagi apa yang lu bilang awal tadi, emang lo pikir itu masuk akal nodayo?

 **Kise Ryouta:** But! Ini beneran! Wait, dia sekarang jadi ada LIMA?! ∑(°Д°)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Yakin dia nggak cuman kembar aja?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Guys... Dia sekarang jadi TUJUH! ∑(°Д°)

 **Kagami Taiga:** Entu anak kedengarannya makin histeris deh.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Tapi Kurokochii kembar tujuh terlalu banyak ssu ('~')°, dan aku liat dia tadi cuman SATU aja lalu tiba-tiba jadi TUJUH!

 **Takao Kazunari:** Guys.. uhm... gue yakin kalian nggak bakal percaya apa yang bakal gue omongin.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kok gue ngerasa deja vu ya?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Apa? ada anak yang berubah jadi 3?

 **Takao Kazunari:** Hah? Bukan. Tapi gue ngeliat ALIEN!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Excuse me, sorry for the interuption, sepertinya pasien saya belum minum obatnya siang ini nanodayo.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ah, Dokter, saya kira kita harus memberikan suntikan segera sebelum dia menjadi liar..

 **Aomine Daiki:** Gue nggak tahu kalo lo mau main begituan Tetsu -_-

 **Takao Kazunari:** WAIT! Enak aja! Gue bukan pasien kalian berdua! Gue beneran liat alien. Warnanya ijo dan kepalanya kotak!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nah Dokter, gue saranin buat ngasih dosis paling gede... :v

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun, kamu pasien kita juga.

 **Kise Ryouta:** WUT?!

 **Takao Kazunari:** Gue serius guys!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Gue juga ssu! ◦(°∆°)◦

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Demo bagaimanapun juga apa yang kalian katakan memang tidak masuk akal.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Apa orang-orang itu lagi cosplay? Kan disini banyak yang begitu.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nggak! Gue yakin sama apa yang gue liat ssu! (≥Д≤)

 **Aomine Daiki:** Cek mata dulu gih -_-

 **Takao Kazunari:** Gue yakin 100 persen itu bukan kostum. Ngek, dia pake senjata! Pistol ngeluarin laser! Tembok belakang gue bolong!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Wah, hebat juga para otaku zaman sekarang nanodayo. Totalitas dan canggih-canggih.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Like I said, itu bukan cosplay! (#`∆' )ρ

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Mungkin itu temannya Fang.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Fang?

 **Akashi Seijuuro:** *added Fang

 **Fang:** Ah, Akashi-san...

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Perkenalkan semua, dia kenalan baruku. Namanya Fang dari Malaysia.

 **Fang:** Kupikir dari Malaysia kurang tepat, tapi kurang lebih ya begitu.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Jadi hubungan dia dengan pembicaraan yang gak masuk akal diatas apa?

 **Fang:** Kupikir... kalian sedang membicarakan Boboiboy dan Adudu...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Boboiboy? (O,o)?

 **Takao Kazunari:** Adudu?

 **Fang:** Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Boboiboy itu memang bisa berpecah menjadi tiga, lima dan tujuh... Lalu soal alien hijau berkepala kotak itu pasti Adudu.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Wait, jadi lo mau ngomong kalo apa yang dikatain dua orang barusan itu bener?

 **Fang:** Yah, pertarungan kami tadinya diluar angkasa tapi Adudu melarikan diri dan kami mengejarnya ke Jepang. Maaf atas keributannya, kuharap tidak ada yang terluka.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Luar angkasa? Jadi beneran ada alien nih nanodayo?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ugh, gue rasa gue gak tau lagi mana yang nyata mana yang cuman sains fiksi...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Omong-omong, bagaimana cara Akashi-kun kenal dengan Fang-kun?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Oh, itu saat mereka sedang bertarung di jalanan aku sedang lewat dan tidak sengaja ada laser yang mengenai papan iklan hampir menimpaku, untung Fang langsung buat Harimau bayangan dan menyelamatkanku.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** ... Uhm... Harimau bayangan? Paan tuh nodayo?

 **Fang:** Ugh, aku itu punya kuasa bayang. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya memang...

 **Kise Ryouta** : Dan bagaimana dengan bocah yang bisa berubah jadi tiga itu?! ◦(°∆°)◦

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Uhm, bagaimana kalau kau beri aku nomor temanmu agar bisa ku masukkan ke grup dan mengobrol dengan yang lain.

 **Fang:** Ok.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : *added BoBoiBoy.

 **BoBoiBoy:** Huh? Grup apa ini? Kenapa banyak orang yang tidak kutahu ya?

 **BoBoiBoy:** Lho, Fang? Kok kamu ada di sini?

 **Fang:** Sepertinya ada beberapa orang Jepang yang melihat kamu berpecah jadi tiga dan penasaran.

 **BoBoiBoy:** Oh! Itu karena kita bertarungnya di tempat yang rame sih...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Jadi kau yang berubah jadi tiga orang tadi?! O.o

 **BoBoiBoy:** Um ya...

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lo itu sejenis ninja ya, bisa ngeluarin bunshin?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Kita sekarang bukan lagi crossover sama anime itu woi!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Atau Amoeba nanodayo?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Midorima-kun itu tidak sopan. Dia manusia.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Dan kau bisa mengeluarkan api? (0,0) Aku hampir gosong ssu... -_-"

 **BoBoiBoy:** Oh, benarkah? Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Blaze terlalu bersemangat sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitar.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Dan ngeluarin angin kenceng kayak Aang si avatar itu ssu? O.O

 **BoBoiBoy:** Apakah Taufan membuat keributan?

 **Takao Kazunari:** Tunggu dulu! Alien hijau yang gue liat tadi?

 **BoBoiBoy:** Itu Adudu, tenang saja dia itu hanya menargetkan kami kok.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Apa kalian punya teman yang bernama Gopal?

 **BoBoiBoy:** Hah? Darimana kau tahu?!

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Heh~ dia hebat. Dia bisa menukar benda-benda yang tidak ku perlukan jadi Maibou dan Pocky...

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** *send a picture.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Kau minta dia mengubah SELURUH perabotan kamarmu jadi snack nodayo?!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Atsushi, makan terlalu banyak snack itu tidak baik dan bagaimana kau akan tidur jika kasurnya diubah jadi cokelat dan wafer?

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** He~ kasur tidak enak Aka-chin :v

 **Fang:** Tenang Akashi-san, Gopal bisa mengubahnya lagi kok.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Sebelum semuanya habis dimakan ...

 **Kagami Taiga:** Tapi sebenarnya kalian apaan sih pake ngejar-ngejar alien segala?

 **BoBoiBoy:** Kami pasukan TAPOPS yang berkelana ke seluruh galaksi demi menyelamatkan power sphera dari alien-alien jahat.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lu ngerti?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Kagak -_-

 **Takao Kazunari:** *send a picture

 **Fang:** Oh, Yaya?

 **Takao Kazunari:** Temanmu juga ya? Dia keren. Udah nyelamatin nyawa gue yang cuman sebiji ini.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Wait, itu bukan editan kan nanodayo? Maksud gue, itu cewek beneran terbang?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Sambil NGANGKAT BETON?!

 **BoBoiBoy:** Oh, Yaya punya kuasa manipulasi gravitasi sehingga dia bisa terbang dan terlihat kuat. Dia juga membuat benda menjadi lebih berat.

 **Kise Ryouta:** *send a picture

 **Fang:** Kau bertemu dengan Ying?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Suge deh temen-temen kalian ssu. ~('u')~ Dia bisa ngelambatin waktu dan larinya cepet. (^-^)b

 **Aomine Daiki:** Tapi berarti semua alien itu kepengen nguasaain apalah yang kalian tadi omongin ya?

 **BoBoiBoy:** Tidak juga. Komandan kami alien kok. Nggak jahat.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tapi apa semua alien bentuknya kotak dan warnanya hijau begitu?

 **Fang:** Tidak juga tuh. Beberapa Alien di markas TAPOPS ada yang malah kayak kain pel.

 **BoBoiBoy:** Kau kedengarannya kejam Fang. Yep, nggak semuanya sebangsa sama Adudu kok. Contohnya Fang dan abangnya Kaizao. Mereka sebenarnya juga alien kok.

 **Kagami Taiga:** What?!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** ?!

 **Kise Ryouta:** ∑(°Д°)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Tapi kau terlihat seperti manusia ssu!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Dia nggak hijau maupun kotak-kotak!

 **Fang:** Hei! Kan udah dibilang nggak semua alien bentuknya begitu!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Guys, don't be so rude!

 **Takao Kazunari:** Heh~ Gue baru aja ngecek di internet soal kalian. Kalian lumayan beken ya.

 **BoBoiBoy:** Tidak juga hehehe.

 **Takao Kazunari:** Gue liat artikel situs berita Malaysia. Banyak berita soal kamu Boboiboy. Kamu beken juga ya.

 **BoBoiBoy:** Hehehe. Thanks.

 **Fang:** Cih. Tunggu saja Boboiboy aku akan lebih populer darimu!

 **BoBoiBoy:** Alah Fang, kubur saja mimpi mu itu.

 **Fang:** Awas kau!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ehem.

 **Fang:** Maaf Akashi-san.

 **BoBoiBoy:** Hei Fang. Yaya baru saja menghubungi ku lewat jam Kuasa. Cek juga jammu. Ada misi baru.

 **Fang:** Oh oke.

 **Fang:** Misi di planet Dhargaya lagi? cih.

 **BoBoiBoy:** Sudah lah, mumpung belum jam tujuh, ayo buruan, nanti Laksamana bertukar mode pula.

 **Fang:** Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu Akashi-san.

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ok, bye Fang.

 **A/N:**

Haloha~ crossover kali ini dengan fandom BoBoiBoy ^^

Karena ini adalah fandom lain dimana aku cukup aktif. Dan aku adalah Shipper BoiFang sejati! \\(^v^)/ ayo, mana yang juga suka Uke!Fang angkat tangan (^O^)/

Agak ooc yan dibagian Fang? soalnya kebiasaan bikin cerita dimana Fang nya emang manis sih, hehehe. Lagian ternyata bikin crossover dengan BoBoiBoy itu agak sulit. Ada dua pilihan untuk crossover chap 7 ini waktu kutanya adek cewekku, dia pilih BoBoiBoy.

Dan jujur aja, aku masih belum selese dan sreg dengan BoBoiBoy Galaksi, jadi masih suka nulis BoiFang dengan format yang lama. Tapi si Daun tampangnya manis banget ^-^

Oke, deh, balas review dulu~

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** hehehe, curhat banget ya chapter kemaren...

 **Takao:** Bukan spot jantung lagi hahaha. Ai sampai langsung ngecek ke internet nggak percaya kalau nendou itu samaan suaranya sama Handa Seishu tersayangnya :v

 **Ai:** Tapi lucu juga ya, maksudku Saiki kan sering bareng Nendou, sedangkan Akashi sahabat deket dengan Midorima dan kedua pasang ini punya Seiyuu yang kebetulan sama.

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai:** Makasih dah bilang ini bikin ngakak, ngelucu itu susah apalagi kalau nulis biasanya aku bikin fluff aja. Aslinya aku sarkas banget :v

 **KiRyuu7**

 **Ai:** Halo juga KiRyuu-san ^^

 **Kuroko:** Ya adem kalau mereka belum mulai cekcok -_-

 **V Choco**

 **Ai:** Bener banget ^^. Kamen Rider W emang the best! (^-^)b dan episod terakhir itu penting. Mereka emang harus bareng lagi! mereka kan partner seumur hidup. Hohoho.

 **Kagami:** Dasar Fujo -_-

Oke sekian, makasih udah baca dan tolong beri review nya~


	8. Cute Rounded Eyes

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc parah. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Chapter 8

Cute Rounded-eyes.

.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Lucky item gue besok sesuatu yang punya mata bulat lucu nanodayo.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Hah?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Terus?

 **Kise Ryouta:** (°u°)?

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Gue perlu Kuroko besok sama gue.

 **Kagami Taiga:** HAH?! Kenapa?

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Udah jelas buat jadi lucky item gue nanodayo!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Makanya gue bilang KENAPA?!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Oha Asa udah bilang lucky item Cancer besok itu yang ada mata bulat dan lucu dan itu adalah Kuroko nanodayo.

 **Kagami Taiga:** What the hell! Nggak ngarti gue.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Tapi yang lebih penting, NO WAY! Besok kita ada latih tanding.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Lho bisa main tanpa dia.

 **Kagami Taiga:** WHAT?! Lo kan punya Takao, dia aja yang lo bawa noh.

 **Midorima Shinntarou:** Takao nggak punya mata bulat lucu nanodayo!

 **Takao Kazunari:** Gue tau itu bukan hinaan tapi kenapa tetep rasanya nyesek ya? °^°

 **Kagami Taiga:** Cari hal lainnya aja sono!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Napa sih lu cerewet banget nanodayo? Pas SMP Kuroko juga sempet jadi lucky item gue kok.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Wut?!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Lo sendiri napa persistent amat?!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ah, itu bener ssu! (≥Д≤) Gue iri karena Kurokochii seharian bareng Midorimachii mulu! ◦(°∆°)◦

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ah, kalau gue inget-inget emang ada kejadian begitu dulu pas di Teikou. Tetsu ngekorin si Midorima seharian.

 **Kagami Taiga:** What?! Sounds creepy!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ya udah, lho bawa Nigou aja sono. Dia kan punya mata yang sama ma Kuroko.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Nggak. Itu anjing pernah ngencingin gerobak gue dulu nanodayo.

 **Takao Kazunari:** Pfft... Shin-chan, dendam lama-lama nggak boleh tauk.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Apalagi sama anjing seimut Nigou ssu. (≥u≤)

 **Kagami Taiga:** Bawa aja deh Nigou, kan besok seharian gue aman :v

 **Kagami Taiga:** This light needs his shadow!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** No way.

 **Takao Kazunari:** Pfft... Apa kau cemburu Kagami? ;)

 **Kagami Taiga:** Wh-What?! Of course NOT!

 **Takao Kazunari:** Ha'i ha'i. Terserah. Gue kan cuman becanda, nggak perlu sepanik itu juga keleus... ;)

 **Kagami Taiga:** Siapa bilang gue panik?!

 **Takao Kazunari:** No one. Jadi Shin-chan boleh minjem Kuroko nya besok nih? ;)

 **Kagami Taiga:** NGGAK!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Definetely, Jealous -_-

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Terus kalau gue nggak boleh bawa Kuroko, gimana nasib gue besok dong nanodayo?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Lo kata gue peduli?!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Omong-omong soal mata yang bulat dan lucu, menurut gue mata Kasamatsu-Senpai juga bulat lho ssu! (≥◦≤) warnanya juga bagus. Cobalt blue. (≥u≤)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Walaupun dia sedang memberengut gitu matanya tetap imut ssu. Dia jadi kayak Grumpy Cat yang kawaii... *(°u°)*

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kyaaaaaaa... Senpaaaaaiiiii... (≥u≤)

 **Aomine Daiki:** -_-

 **Kagami Taiga:** ("¬_¬)

 **Takao Kazunari:** Fanboy mode: On. LOL.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Kise...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ya ssu? (°u°)?

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Gue pinjem Senpai lo besok nanodayo...

 **Kise Ryouta:** ∑(°Д°)

 **Kise Ryouta:** WHAT?! NO WAY! Besok gue mau kencan sama Senpai ssu! (≥Д≤) kemaren ini dua minggu gue nggak boleh kencan sama sekali!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Itu kan salah lo sendiri nggak mau dibilangin. -_-"

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Lo bilang Senpai lo matanya bulat lucu, gue perlu nanodayo! Senpai lu kan nggak ada latih tanding besok.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Tapi dia ada kencan penting dengan Kouhai tersayangnya ssu! (#`Д')/

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Weekends itu dua hari, gue pinjem sehari.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nu uh! (≥◦≤)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nggak mauuuuu ssu! (# `0')

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Pinjem!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nggak!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Pinjem!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Enggak, ya enggak ssu! Itu final! (#`∆' )ρ

 **Aomine Daiki:** Mak, anaknya pada berantem nih! :v

 **Takao Kazunari:** Pertengkaran bocah banget ya... pfft.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Oi udah deh -_-

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Kalau lo mau gue udahan pinjemin Kuroko buat besok nanodayo!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Enggak! Nigou aja bawa sana!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Yada!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ya udah, Kasamatsu-senpai aja!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Eh?! Jangan lempar kemari lagi dong. (=_=) Pokoknya kalau Kasamatsu-senpai nggak boleh ssu!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Nggak ada bantahan lagi. Nggak boleh ambil Kuroko, titik.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Juga Kasamatsu-senpai ssu! (#`Д')/

 **Aomine Daiki:** Udah deh nyerah aja. Lo gak bakal bisa ngelawan dua pacar overprotektif begitu -_-

 **Takao Kazunari:** Yep Shin-chan... cari yang lain aja yok...

 **Kagami Taiga** : Siapa yang lo bilang pacar overprotektif?!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Urgh... Fine...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** ...

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** ...

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Shintarou, Taiga, Ryouta, Daiki, Kazunari... Aku yakin kalian berhutang maaf pada Tetsuya dan Kasamatsu-san!

 **A/N:**

 _Life is being b*tch lately (see, what it have done to ever polite me?) I'm began to hate myself too... it's so f*cking frustating!_

^^ Aku ngumpulin fun facts soal KnB dan ketemulah bahwa Kuroko pernah menjadi lucky item Midorima karena Oha asa bilang Lucky itemnya adalah sesuatu yang bermata bulat dan imut, dan berdasarkan Midorima Kuroko punya mata bulat lucu.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau yang paling sering keluar itu Midorima, Kagami, Aomine, Kise, Takao, dan Akashi. susah untuk masukin yangg lain -_-"

Balas review ah~

 **Yuyu arxlnn**

 **Ai** : Aku baru nonton sampai episode 18. ^^ Kalau Halilintar sih masih cool. Cuman menurutku mata si Daun punya efek innocent banget.

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai** : Boleh tuh Saiki season 2, cuman aku baru nonton 6 episode, jadi belum mau xover dulu Saiki nya.

 **Verdennia**

 **Ai** : Haloooo Verdennia-san~ seneng deh Verdennia-ssan mau membaca fic ku... Mau sih xover sama SnK cuman aku baru nonton beberapa episode, hehehe...

 **Aomine** : Ai itu kan kalau nonton anime rada pilih-pilih jadi jangan heran kalau banyak anime beken yang nggak ia tonton.

 **Kagami** : Coba sebut semua annime beken pasti sebagian besar (kalau nggak semua) ngggak ada yang dia tonton.. :v

.

Jya... matta ne~


	9. Continue the Fairy tale!

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc parah. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **(This is not my original idea)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 9: Continue the Fairy tale!

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga:** Suatu masa di negeri yang jauh...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Hiduplah seorang badut kecil dan seorang putri.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Si badut membunuh si putri.

 **Kise Ryouta:** (Bukankah alurnya terlalu cepet ssu? (O_o) ) Saudara laki-laki sang putri pun pergi membalas dendam untuk sang putri.

 **Imayoshi Soichi:** Diketahui kalau sang putri dan si badut pacaran, tapi sang putri selingkuh dari si badut sehingga si badut membunuhnya.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** (... Terlalu banyak drama) Dan sang pangeran menemukan kalau sang badut adalah teman lamanya yang udah lama gak ketemu.

 **Midorima Shintarou:** (LO NGEBUATNYA JADI LEBIH PARAH BEGO!) Sang pangeran dan sang badut berbaikan dan memutuskan untuk berteman lagi.

 **Takao Kazunari:** (Tapi itu nggak asik...) Suatu hari, sang pangeran menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta pada sang badut.

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** (Hanya untuk membuat ini pantas...) Dan sebenarnya sang badut adalah perempuan.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** (Wait, jadi si putri lesbian?) Sang badut dan sang pangeran jatuh cinta dan menikah.

 **Momoi Satsuki:** Dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan lahir! \\(^o^)/

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Anak laki-laki yang tampan itu berubah menjadi seorang Akashi Seijuurou, dan dia membunuh orang tuanya dan mengambil alih kerajaan. Tamat.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:**... YOLO?

 **Hyuuga Junpei:** Kalian guys salah mengerti pengertian dongeng.

.

 **A/N:**

Halo~ Maafkan diri yang lama apdet dan sekalinya apdet pendek.

Sebenarnya ini seharusnya crossover lagi (bagi yang sadar, pola fic ini di setiap chap ganjil adalah crossover). Tapi laptopku rusak (ini aja ngetik di hp) dan aku gak bisa nonton ulang buat nginget detailnya, kalau cuma mengandalkan ingatanku (yang payah) takutnya nanti garing.

Oh ya, ide cerita ini itu dari wattpad. Isi wattpad ku sekarang kebanyakan Kuroko no Facebook yang bahasa inggris. Jadi ini trensletan kasarku yang malas buka kamus atau google translate. Oh iya, ini diambil dari Kuroko no Facebook by Tragedy3478. Bagian kesukaanku itu pas Kasamatsu bilang: wait, so the princess was lesbian?

Oke deh, bales review~

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Kagami** : Apaan sih maksudnya lampu lalu lintas?

 **Midorima** : Itu maksudnya elo, Kise, sama gue bego.

 **Kagami** : Bukannya seharusnya Akashi, kok gue sih? Dan jangan ngatain gue, Ai aja perlu waktu lama buat nyadar.

 **Ai** : Eh, kok bawa-bawa? (-_-") Aib tau! Sebenarnya aku rencana mau mentionin Akashi juga, tapi mata Akashi itu walau gede tapi mata kucing alias cat eye, lagian dia jauh di Kyoto.

 **Lean Aviliansa**

 **Kise** : Kamu?! Nggak mungkin senpai ada janji kencan sama kamu ssu!

 **Yuu Yukimura**

 **Mayuzumi** : ... Ini kenapa banyak yang minta gue di bully ya? Gue kan bukan antagonis ni anime!

 **Ai** : Kalau mau donlot Saiki donlot aja di Nanime . org (ilangin spasinya) aku suka donlot anime atau tokatsu di sana.

 **Hozuki19**

 **Kagami &Kise**: Siapa yang overprotektif?!

 **Ai** : Ini lanjutannya ^^

Jaa ne, nemu di chap selanjutnya ya~


	10. Reo-mama

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Not my ori idea)

.

.

Chapter 10: Reo-mama

 **.**

 **Mibuchi Reo** : Kenapa bench di ruang loker semuanya lengket dan berbau seperti nanas? Jelaskan dirimu sendiri, Hayama Kotarou.

 **Hayama Kotarou:** Gue tadi minum sebotol jus nanas! Miyaji-san khusus bawaiinya buat gue pas dia berkunjung! Dan gue pikir gue numpahin sedikit di sana.

 **Mibuchi Reo** : Kau sangat berantakan, Kotarou. Ini bisa ngebuat barang lainnya lengket juga. Perbaiki itu.

 **Hayama Kotarou:** Yessir!

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Omong-omong, apa Sei-chan bersamamu? Aku nemuiin gunting berdarah di wastafel.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Eikichii meminjam itu untuk membuka sachet saus tomat. And please, jika itu benaran darah kau bahkan nggak bakal tau keberadaannya. Aku tidak seamatir itu.

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Oh, benar! Sorry Sei-chan ❤ ini hanya, kalian bayi-bayi Rakuzan saaaaangaaat berantakan kadang-kadang dan itu membuat stres Reo-mama kalian 💕

 **Hayama Kotarou:** Wait! Terakhir kali gue inget lo itu Reo-nee!

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro** : Mibuchi, stop sembunyiin foto-foto Kapten Seirin di antara halaman-halaman light novel gue.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Haloha! Ok, bagi yang kemaren-kemaren minta Chihi-nii keluar, nih dia. Ini dari gambar kuroko no basuke facebook yang kini banyak mengisi galeri hp ku.

Nyari yang ada Chihi-nii itu susah! Mau di wattpad maupun di gambar.

Aku ngetranslatenya susah karena pas ditranslate malah bahasaku jadi formal gitu dan aku harus mengubahnya menjadi bahasa yang lebih kasual. Padahal udah nggak pake gugel translate tetep kaku jadinya :v

Bagian kesukaanku pas Akashi bilang: "I'm not that amateurish." Apa maksudnya coba? XD

Bales review yok!

 **Lean Aviliansa**

 **Kasamatsu:** sesekali bolehlah ikutan absurd :v

 **Yuu Yukimura**

 **Mayuzumi: ...**

 **Ai:** /tepok-tepokbahuChihi-nii. Akashi emang the best di endingnya XD

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** Nggak itu dongeng terbitan 1002 kisah absurd ala kisedai XD, well, sebenernya sebelum laptop rusak, Adek cowokku lagi nonton Durara. Tau tuh sampai mana dia donlot, rencananya aku mau nonton pas dia udah selesai, tapi keburu wafat entu laptop. Adekku sayang, donlotin lagi ya? /kedip-kedip sabil senyum ngancem.

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai:** Nih dia arrived disini walau cuma satu baris.

 **Mayuzumi** : Perasaan baru kemaren gue komplen.

 **Yoon** **Hiro**

 **Midorima** : Gue gak nge-gas nanodayo, cuman capslocknya jebol aja.

 **Ai** : Halo Yoon Hiro-san! Boleh sih Free, cuman nunggu aku beli laptop baru, bujukin adek buat donlot terus nonton sampe tamat :v

Yosha! Jumpa chap depan. Review ya!


	11. Yey! Fire!

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Not my ori idea)**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 11: Yey! Fire! XD

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga:** Uhh... Ada yang tau nomor telepon pemadam kebakaran? Gue butuh, ASAP!

 **Hyuuga Junpei:** Kenape lo butuh nomor telepon pemadam kebakaran?!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aku bisa melihat asap hitam besar dari sini. Apa itu rumahmu, Kagami-kun?

 **Aida Riko:** Oh my, Kagami! Apa yang terjadi setelah gue pulang?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Maksud lo, setelah lo masak. Apa lo masukin suatu cairan yang mudah meledak dalam sup lo?!

 **Aida Riko:** Gue gak gitu inget.

 **Kagami Taiga:** SUP LO LANGSUNG MELEDAK BEGITU GUE IDUPIN KOMPOR!

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Riko? Apa yang lo lakuin di rumah Kagami?!

 **Aida Riko:** Ohh gue minta dia ajarin gue gimana buat masak. Dan terus gue tinggalin dia sup gue dan suruh dia buat ngerasaiinnya. INI SALAH LO KAGAMI ITU MELEDAK KARENA LO NGGAK NGABISIN SEMUANYA LANGSUNG!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Seriously, APA LO PENGEN GUE MATI?!

 **Aida Riko:** Paling nggak apartemennya nggak bakal kebakar!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kagami-kun, kupikir kau benar-benar perlu buat nelpon pemadam kebakaran. Asapnya semakin besar dan besar disetiap detik kau mengetik argumenmu dengan pelatih.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Huluuu...

Kemaren anak-anak Rakuzan, sekarang tim tersayang kita, Seirin!

Ini dari ide wattpad, Kuroko no Facebook by kurodokodoki1110. Ini adalah Kuroko no Facebook pertamaku sekaligus paling kusuka X3

Hehehe, pas baca komen-komen readernya banyak yang komen soal, Kagami itu kan pemadam kebakaran (at least in the future), candaan BTS, dan kenapa nggak ada juga yang ngasih tahu nomornya?! XD

Waktunya bales review~

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** /ikutan ngitung percakapan chap kemaren. "Eh iya, cuma sembilan percakapan ^^" maah ya Sedai-san, chap berikutnya aku jamin panjang kayak jalan tol."

 **Lean Aviliansa**

 **Kasamatsu:** /blushing parah.

 **Kise** : NGGAK BOLEH PELUK-PELUK SENPAI KU SSU! /pasang tampang serem.

 **Ai &Kasamatsu**: /sweatdrop.

 **Hozuki19**

 **Akashi** : Mau tau jawabannya? /evil smirk sambil muter" gunting.

 **Mayuzumi** : Enak aja nyduh, itu pencemaran nama baik tau!

 **Ai** : Kayak lo punya nama baik aja...

 **Sara** **Heiyan**

 **Ai** : Lu aja deh yang jawab. /nyikut Midorima.

 **Midorima** : Eh... Nggak, lo aje nodayo.

 **Akashi** : Imut? /senyum serem.

 **Ai &Midorima:** Kabur aja yuk!

 **Yuu** **Yukimura**

 **Mayuzumi** : Kata-kata cinta sebelah mananya? -_-

.

Ok deh... Jumpa chap selanjutnya

Di review ya!

Ai 19


	12. Type of The Girl That We Like

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning: Gak lucu-lucu amat soalnya Authornya gak bakat bikin humor. Ooc. Bahasa campur aduk. Hint-hint dari pair-pair favnya Author. Dan hal-hal gaje lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

(BGM: Just My Type by The Vamps)

(Just a suggestion, bakalan cocok sama chap ini dan lagu yang masih lumayan baru ini enak banget X3)

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Type of Girls that We Like.

.

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Kise! Lakuin apapun untuk usir penggemar lo itu dari gym! Mereka boleh fangirl-ingan dimana aja kecuali di gym! Dammit!

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kalau aku bisa udah kulakuin dari tadi Senpai! (≥Д≤)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Are you yelling at your elder?! Lo pengen ditendang lagi?!

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Huwaaa... Ampun Senpai... ('/\\`)

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Ngapain sih ini pade ribut?

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Itu cuma masalah harian Kaijou, cuekin ajalah nodayo.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Seriusan deh itu cewek-cewek. Gue kasian ma anak-anak Kaijou yang lain.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Duh, kalian nggak ada yang nolong sama sekali ssu! ("¬_¬)

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Pacarin aja satu fans lo, yang lain bakalan mundur kan?

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Nggak ah ssu.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Pertama, mereka nggak bakal mundur ssu.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Kedua, cewek-cewek itu tipe yang ngekang gue. Gue gak suka dikekang ssu! (≥◦≤)

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Kuda dong lo dikekang :v

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Nggak lucu Kagamichii. ("-,-) Tipe cewek yang gue suka itu yang nggak ngekang pacarnya ssu.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Tipe cewek gue yang oppai nya gede :v

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Helloooo... Kita-kita nggak nanya situ ya.

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : As expected. Punya lo nggak perlu dipertanyaiin jawabannya udah jelas nanodayo.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Oi!

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Kalo Midorimachii? (^-^)? Tipe cewek yang Midorimachii suka kayak apa ssu?

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Gue suka cewek yang lebih tua nodayo.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Yang lebih tua dan montok maksud lo? :v lo same aje ma gue kampret.

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Enak aja! Jangan bawa-bawa fantasi mesum lo deh Ahomine! Gue suka cewek yang lebih tua karena lebih dewasa, logis, dan mandiri.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Well, tetep aja gak nyangka gue.

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Tapi Kagami-kun, setelah Winter Cup, kau jadi populer dikalangan gadis-gadis yang lebih tua. Ingat saat kita sedang belanja sepatu dan segerombolan mahasiswi menghampirimu?

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Nggak usah diingetin... Baru kali itu gue kagum sama Kise yang tahan ngadepin banyak cewek beringas tiap hari.

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Apa gue musti menangin Winter Cup juga ya nanodayo? :v

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Lo sendiri Bakagami? Nggak ada majalah Mai-chan dkk satupun di rumah lo, jangan-jangan...

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Jangan berani lo lanjutin kampret!

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Tapi Kagamichii kayak apa tipe lo? (°O°)/

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Ah, aku juga penasaran. Tapi kupikir Kagami-kun itu isi kepalanya hanya basket. Aku yakin ia akan menikahi basket suatu saat nanti.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Oi! Sialan lo pada.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Btw, tipe cewek yang gue mau itu cewek yang elegan. Yang anggun.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : (O.o)

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Seriusan Kagami-kun?

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Itu agak nggak gue sangka nanodayo...

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Hah?! Lo?! Lo?! Cowok tampang preman kayak gitu pengen cewek anggun?! Are you kidding?!

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Woi! Kenapa reaksi kalian gitu?! Kenapa gue ngerasa kehina gini?!

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Oh ya Kuroko, kalo lo sendiri?

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Aku suka orang yang lembut.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Ahh... Sesuai dugaan untuk Kurokochii ssu. (^×^*)

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Seseorang yang kepribadiannya mirip dengan lo nanodayo.

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Ya, tapi aku tidak suka kalau cewek itu menyumpah-nyumpah.

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Aku gadis yang lembut bukan Tetsu-kun? Apa aku sudah sesuai dengan tipemu? \\(^o^)/

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Belum. :v

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Jujur aja. Lo lebih sesuai sama tipe nya Aomine. -_-"

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Whaa?! (≥Д≤) Nggak mau! Aku gadis yang lembut dan sesuai dengan tipenya Tetsu-kun! (≥◦≤)

 **Furihata** **Kouki** : Wow, Kagami, aku sama sekali nggak nyangka...

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Segitunya?! Emang masalah banget ya?!

 **Fukuda** **Hiroshi** : Lo itu orang yang pas pertama kali diliat langsung bikin takut.

 **Kawahara** **Koichi** : Gimana caranya kami bisa bayangin lo sama cewek anggun?

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Ugh. Uruse!

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Omong-omong, tipe gadis yang kalian bertiga suka kayak apa?

 **Furihata** **Kouki** : Aku suka seseorang yang punya dunia nya sendiri.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Hah?

 **Furihata** **Kouki** : Yah... Kayak dia itu kalau punya hobi atau kesukaan langsung tenggelam ke hobinya, fokus sampe lupa sekitar.

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Ah, bagus sekali Furihata-kun.

 **Kawahara** **Koichi** : Tipe gue itu Dojikko.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Paan tuh?

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Dojikko itu istilah buat cewek yang ceroboh Kagamichii. \\(°u°*)

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Apa bagusnya cewek yang gampang jatoh ato jatuhin barang?

 **Kawahara** **Koichi** : Menurut gue cewek ceroboh itu punya sisi imut, mereka berusaha keras tapi walau hasilnya ceroboh mereka tetep berusaha dan seneng.

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Ah, itu mungkin pengaruh imej dari anime nodayo.

 **Fukuda** **Hiroshi** : Seseorang yang menarik.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : General banget. Kagak bisa lebih spesifik?

 **Fukuda** **Hiroshi** : Well, kalo kalian suka sama seseorang pasti itu orang yang bikin kalian tertarik entah dari segi apa.

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Subjektif, kayak jatuh cinta itu sendiri. ^_~

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Masuk akal.

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Kise! Fans lo sampe nyari lo ke kelas gue!

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Ngumpet di mane sih lo?

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Di gudang Senpai. Tapi jangan bilang ya ssu. ('/\\`)

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Mumpung nih, sekalian nanya aja ssu (^v°)

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Tipe cewek Senpai kayak apa ssu?

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Huh?

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Cewek yang serius.

 **Kobori** **Kouji** : Tapi Kasamatsu, lo kan takut cewek.

 **Moriyama** **Yoshitaka** : Lo langsung gagap parah kalo ada cewek yang ngomong sama loe.

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Sialan kalian!

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Hah? Beneran nih Senpai? ∑(°Д°) Senpai itu kan udah orang yang serius, gimana jadinya nanti kalo punya pacar yang serius juga ssu. ◦(°∆°)◦

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Yang cocok buat Senpai itu orang yang ceria dan charming ssu... ;)

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : #kodekeras :v

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Shi ne...

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Moriyama-senpai? Moriyama-senpai selalu flirting sama cewek tapi gak pernah bilang sukanya yg kayak apa ssu. (°~°)

 **Moriyama** **Yoshitaka** : Gue suka wanita yang seksi.

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : Yang bodinya kayak gitar spanyol? :v

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Berarti bodinya dari kayu dong? :v

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : LoL

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun sekarang suka becanda yang aneh-aneh.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Oi!

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Senpai tachi lainnya? (O,o)?

 **Kobori** **Kouji** : Gue samaan ma Kuroko. Gue suka orang yang lembut.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Cocok juga sih ssu, sama Kobori-senpai. \\(^w^=)

 **Nakamura** **Shinya** : Gue suka orang yang cerdas dan auranya terang.

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Yang ini cocok juga.

 **Hayakawa** **Mitsuhiro** : Aku suka cewek yang tenang, yang pendiam.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Woah, karena Hayakawa-senpai udah berisik sebaiknya punya pacar yang diem sih ssu... (°0°)]

 **Moriyama** **Yoshitaka** : Gue malah kasian nanti sama ceweknya ngadepin teriakan-teriakan gak jelas anak yang satu itu.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Setuju gua :v

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Takao-kun, Tipe mu? (^o^)?

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : Hm... Orang yang selalu berpikiran positiv mungkin.

 **Miyaji** **Kiyoshi** : Yang nggak jauh beda sama lo ye?

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : Miyaji-san?

 **Miyaji** **Kiyoshi** : Tentu aja MiyuMiyu

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Jelaslah nodayo. Ngapa pake lo tanya juga Takao?

 **Kasamatsu** **Yukio** : Sape tuh Miyumiyu?

 **Ootsubo** **Taisuke** : Idol kesukaan die.

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Ootsubo-senpai?

 **Ootsubo** **Taisuke** : Orang yang tulus dan jujur.

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : No comment. Tapi bagus juga.

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Lo baru aja komen bego.

 **Kimura** **Shinsuke** : Nah, itu emang sesuai sama Ootsubo. Galak begitu dia baik juga kok.

 **Ootsubo** **Taisuke** : Paan maksudnya tuh -_-

 **Miyaji** **Kiyoshi** : Kimura, kalau lo?

 **Kimura** **Shinsuke** : Cewek yang punya kharisma, mungkin...

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : He~ gue nggak gitu ngerti.

 **Okamura** **Kenichi** : Yang susah itu bukan nyari yang sesuai, tapi nyari yang mau :v

 **Okamura** **Kenichi** : Dimane bisa nyari cewek yang nggak takut sama tinggi gue? TT-TT

 **Fukui** **Kensuke** : Sama nggak takut dengan tampang gorila lo.

 **Liu** **Wei** : Dan brewok lo.

 **Himuro** **Tatsuya** : Dan alisnya .^^"

 **Okamura** **Kenichi** : Kalian bener-bener nggak ada respeknya sama kapten kalian... T-T

 **Okamura** **Kenichi** : Dan Himuro, jangan mentang-mentang lo tiap hari dapet surat cinta dari seluruh isi sekolah lo bisa songong gitu ye!

 **Himuro** **Tatsuya** : Ups! ^°^

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Btw, Tatsuya, tipe lo sendiri? Kan lo populer gitu dikalangan cewek, lo pasti punya preferensi kan?

 **Himuro** **Tatsuya** : Oh tentu Taiga. Hm, sudah kuduga kau itu suka cewe yang anggun begitu. Soalnya kau selalu bilang cewek Amerika terlalu liar dan bebas.

 **Himuro** **Tatsuya** : Tipe ku, cewek yang kuat. Mandiri dan bisa melindungi diri ^^

 **Murasakibara** **Atsushi** : Oh, makanya Muro-chin bilang suka liat cewek-cewek klub karate?

 **Himuro** **Tatsuya** : Yep. Omong" Atsushi, kau punya tipe kesukaan?

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Gue curiga dia mau kawin sama maibou nanti... -_-"

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Plis, jangan bilang permen Nerunerunerune

 **Murasakibara** **Atsushi** : -_-"

 **Murasakibara** **Atsushi** : Aku suka cewek yang tinggi.

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : Biar bisa nyeimbangin tingginya Murasakibara kali ya...

 **Fukui** **Kensuke** : Kalau gue kebalikannya, gue suka cewek yang pendek.

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : Tapi lo kan termasuk tinggi juga.

 **Fukui** **Kensuke** : Cewek pendek itu imut menurut gue.

 **Fukui** **Kensuke** : Kalo lo Liu?

 **Liu** **Wei** : Gue suka cewek yang sering senyum

 **Himuro** **Tatsuya** : Walaupun situnya gak pernah senyum?

 **Liu** **Wei** : :v

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Fisik bukan masalah menurut gue.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Eh, main nongol aja -_-

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Kalo gitu, Imayoshi-senpai sukanya yang gimana? \\(°o°\\)

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Yang seperti adik perhatian.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Apa lo minat incest? :v

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Dai-chan! (#`∆' )ρ

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Saa...

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Hi

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Mit

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Su

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : ;)

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Jijay tau -_-"

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen. Saya kira kita tidak boleh mengusik masalah pribadi Imayoshi-san. Sumimasen. Sumimasen.

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Nah, it's ok Sakurai. Kami cuma becanda...

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen, saya sudah salah paham. Sumimasen.

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Sakurai-kun, kau suka tipe gadis seperti apa? (o^-^)o

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen. Aku suka gadis yang senang berpergian dan juga sifatnya sedikit berubah-ubah. Sumimasen.

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Ada alasan khusus Sakurai-kun? (^v^*)

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen. Aku hanya merasa gadis-gadis yang senang bepergian lincah.

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Dan memiliki banyak sifat sangat menarik. Sumimasen.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Ribet banget lo Ryou...

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen kalo saya ribet. Sumimasen

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen kalo tipe saya aneh.

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen Sumimasen Sumimasen Sumimasen

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen.

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen saya sudah terlahir. Sumimasen. Sumimasen. Sumimasen

 **Sakurai** **Ryou** : Sumimasen!

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : God. Just STAHP!

 **Wakamatsu** **Kousuke** : Ha! Seperti yang sudah kita duga dari si mesum Aomine! Dia cuman suka liat gunung-gunung cewek :v

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Ngajak berantem?!

 **Wakamatsu** **Kousuke** : Kalo iya?!

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Duh, stop deh kalian berdua! (≥◦≤)

 **Momoi** **Satsuki** : Btw, Wakamatsu-senpai, kau punya tipe juga? (^=^)

 **Wakamatsu** **Kousuke** : Tentu aja.

 **Wakamatsu** **Kousuke** : Gue suka cewek yang agak konyol.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Ha? Kenapa gak ada tipe di tim gue yang normalan? Selain gue tentunya.

 **Wakamatsu** **Kousuke** : Sembarangan aja lo! Apa salahnya? Cewek yang agak konyol itu kan asyik, lucu. Suka bikin ketawa...

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Ya udah, pacaran sono ma badut :P

 **Wakamatsu Kousuke:** Aomine!

 **Susa** **Yoshinori** : Stop it guys... Kalian bahkan berantem untuk hal yang gak perlu didebatin?

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Biarkan saja Susa... :)

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Karena sepertinya ini pertanyaan wajib, lo juga harus jawab.

 **Imayoshi** **Shoichi** : Tipe cewek lo kayak apaan Susa?

 **Susa** **Yoshinori** : Hmm... Cewek yang pakai kacamata.

 **Susa** **Yoshinori** : Kesannya pinter dan modis.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Nggak juga tuh. Hyuuga-senpai rankingnya dibawah Koganei-senpai padahal dia pake kacamata :v

 **Susa** **Yoshinori** : Mungkin kasusnya beda sama cowok...

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Oi Kagami! Apa-apaan lo itu! Ngumbar aib senpai lo?!

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Shit! Nggak Senpai. Cuman komentar, kan Senpai yang bilang nggak semua yang pake kacamata itu pinter...

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Cuma ngasih tau hal yang sama.

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun ngeles.

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Oh Iya, kita belum nanya senpai tachi kita.

 **Furihata** **Kouki** : Sekarang aja. Kapten suka cewek yang gimana?

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Kalian semua pada bahas tipe cewek ternyata

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Tipe gue, orang yang enerjik.

 **Koganei** **Shinji** : Woah... Apakah si doi itu? ;)

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : #kodelagi

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Urusai! Koganei, tipemu?

 **Koganei** **Shinji** : Tentu aja orang yang ceria. Cheerful.

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Beberapa orang punya tipe yang mirip kepribadiannya sendiri.

 **Mitobe** **Rinosuke** : ...

 **Koganei** **Shinji** : Mitobe bilang dia suka orang yang pendiem.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Dari mane lo bisa ngerti?!

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Kalo gue ngerasa seharusnya tipe Mitobe itu yang bisa nerjemahin dia kayak Koganei -_-"

 **Fukuda** **Hiroshi** : Setuju :v

 **Tsuchida** **Satoshi** : Kemampuan Koganei itu sudah termasuk salah satu keajaiban Seirin.

 **Kawahara** **Koichi** : Tsuchida-senpai sendiri?

 **Tsuchida** **Satoshi** : Tentu aja pacarku.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Iya deh... Yang nggak jomblo... :v

 **Tsuchida** **Satoshi** : Dilarang sirik :P

 **Kiyoshi** **Teppei** : Hahahaha... Kalau iri, cari pacar dong Kagami.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Nggak gampang Senpai ( "-,-)

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Kiyoshi-senpai punya tipe juga?

 **Kiyoshi** **Teppei** : Yang hatinya kuat?

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Iron Heart nyari yang Strong Heart! Kitakore!

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Izuki, damare.

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Jangan marah Hyuuga :v entar si doi nggak seneng :v

 **Koganei Shinji** : Lololololololol...

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Kita kan friend Hyuuga... :)

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Friend kita di friendzone doi! Kitakore!

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Urusai!

 **Koganei Shinji** : Omong-omong Izuki, cewek yang lo suka itu gimana? Lo lumayan lah pupulernya diantara kita-kita.

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Orang yang ngerti Pun :v

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Artinya, kemungkinan Izuki jomblo seumur hidup. Karena, siapa sih yang ngerti lawakan lo?

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Itu jahat banget Hyuuga :v

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Gara-gara Hyuuga Hidoi maka si Doi pun juga kejam padanya. Kitakore!

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Izuki, damare!

 **Nijimura** **Shuuzo** : Kalo pada mau nyari pacar itu pikirin juga dong kedepannya. Cari cewek yang bisa jadi istri yang baek.

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Nijimura-senpai, doumo.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Yang kek gimana ssu? (O.o)?

 **Nijimura** **Shuuzo** : Cewek yang pinter masak dong. Cewek itu harus bisa ngerjain pekerjaan rumah.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Sori-sori nih ya. Tapi cewek di anime kita kan lo semua pada tau kayak apa masakannya... -_-"

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Ah... Iya sih nodayo...

 **Nijimura** **Shuuzo** : Ya udah, gue cari di anime-anime sebelah aja :v

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Oi. Jangan keluar dari fourth wall dong... -_-

 **Haizaki** **Shougo** : Cewek itu cakepnya yang erotis. Yang seduktif...

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Tapi kalau datar tetep aja nggak seksi :v

 **Haizaki** **Shougo** : Kalau nggak sensual apa bagusnya. Nggak memikat...

 **Nijimura** **Shuuzo** : Yang kayak begini aja baru lo pinter :v

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Aomine, Haizaki, sama shooternya Kaijou itu bisa bikin squad hentai nanodayo...

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : LOL! Gue bayangin kayak trio penyanyi norak mereka jadinya...

 **Izuki** **Shun** : Para cowok hen (aneh) ini hentai! Kitakore!

 **Moriyama** **Yoshitaka** : Gue nggak pervert ya... -_-"

 **Hanamiya** **Makoto** : Cih... Bagusan nyari cewek yang bego. Bisa dimainin, dan dia nurut aja.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Lo emang kejam.

 **Hanamiya** **Makoto** : Terserah gue lah!

 **Ogiwara** **Shigehiro** : Okay guys... Jangan mulai berantem...

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Doumo Ogiwara-kun.

 **Ogiwara** **Shigehiro** : Oh, Oshisasiburi Kuroko! :)

 **Ogiwara** **Shigehiro** : Lagi sibuk apa sih ni grup? Notifnya sampe banyak bener...

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Lagi pada diskusiin tipe cewek masing-masing.

 **Ogiwara** **Shigehiro** : Ooh...

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Ogiwara-kun punya tipe?

 **Ogiwara** **Shigehiro** : Punya. Tipeku cewek yang ceria :D

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Sesuai untuk Ogiwara-kun.

 **Mibuchi** **Reo** : Hei, kalian ngegosip pada nggak ngajak!

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Enak aja! Siapa bilang kami lagi gosip?!

 **Hayama** **Kotarou** : Tuh dari kalimat-kalimat diatas... :v

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Akashichii mana ssu? (°3°)/

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Kenapa Ryouta?

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Nggak napa-napa sih ssu o(^•^)o

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Cuman tim Akashichii aja yang belum nongol ssu...

 **Nebuya** **Eikichi** : Terus kalo udah nongol?

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Tentu aja ikutan ngobrol ssu, soal tipe cewek nya ssu! ( °u° )

 **Mayuzumi** **Chihiro** : Nggak penting

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Ikut saja Chihiro.

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Kapan lagi kan semua pada kumpul begini?

 **Mibuchi** **Reo** : Siapa yang mau mulai dulu~?

 **Hayama** **Kotarou** : Reo-nee saja.

 **Mibuchi** **Reo** : Tipeku orang yang perhatian...

 **Hayama** **Kotarou** : Selanjutnya gue!

 **Hayama** **Kotarou** : Gue suka cewek yang nggak muka dua. Nggak muna.

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Hindarin yang gemini kalau gitu nodayo...

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Midorimachii, jangan nge-judge semua gemini sembarangan dong! (/°∆°)/

 **Nebuya** **Eikchi** : Gue suka cewek yang dominan. Yang mau ambil inisiatif lebih dulu.

 **Mibuchi** **Reo** : Hati-hati, jangan cari yang terlalu bossy...

 **Mayuzumi** **Chihiro** : Gue nggak tertarik sama cewek 3D

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : Kalo cowok 3D? ;)

 **Mayuzumi** **Chihiro** : ...

 **Hayama** **Kotarou** : Tapi paling nggak tetep punya tipe kan Mayuzumi-san?

 **Nebuya** **Eikichi** : Yah, yang 2D juga gapapa deh...

 **Mayuzumi** **Chihiro** : Gue suka cewek yang pendiem.

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Chihiro, kau itu udah nggak banyak bicara, kalau sama cewek yang pendiem, kalian pacarannya mau gimana?

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Duduk terus diem-dieman aja?

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Masuk akal :v

 **Takao** **Kazunari** : Gue baru aja bayangin dan membosankan banget! -_-"

 **Mayuzumi** **Chihiro** : Gue menghargai ketenangan dan orang berisik cuman bikin gue sakit kepala.

 **Mayuzumi** **Chihiro** : Dan masih mending gue, dibanding sama center pendiem Seirin -_-

 **Kuroko** **Tetsuya** : Terakhir giliran Akashi-kun.

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Gadis yang punya martabat

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Ah... Harus seseorang yang pantas ya untuk standar seorang Akashi ssu (^^o)

 **Ai** **19** : Eit, gue jangan ditinggalin dong...

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Ditinggalin apa?

 **Ai** **19** : Tentu aja ditinggalin ditanyain juga ^^

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Tipe cowok lo?

 **Ai** **19** : Tapi kalau Gue sendiri yang ditanyaiin tipe cowok gak nyambung dong. Dari atas kan semuanya tipe cewek.

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Udah tau gitu ngapain lo nongol? -_-"

 **Ai** **19** : Karena gue juga punya tipe cewek dong ^^

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Wait, what?! Lo kan cewek juga!

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : ... Ngg... Aichii...

 **Ai** **19** : Ya ssu? (°U°)?

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Jangan tiru gaya gue ssu! \\(°Д°)

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Lo yuri?! °-°

 **Ai** **19** : NGGAK! Gue bukan penggemar yuri!

 **Ai** **19** : Tentu aja yang gue maksud tipe cewek yang gue jadiin idola.

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Kiraiin...

 **Kuroko** **Tatsuya** : Memang tipe kesukaan mu apa Ai-chan?

 **Ai** **19** : Cewek yang kuat (bukan berarti harus pinter seni bela diri), yang nggak terlalu feminim. Tajam dan pintar. Cool dan nggak terlalu ingin mencolok.

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Seperti?

 **Ai** **19** : Haibara Ai dari Detective Conan ^^

 **Ai** **19** : Aku beneran suka dia! Idolaku banget! ^^ tapi kadang bisa juga cewek lembut dan baik kayak Hyuuga Hinata dari Naruto ^^

 **Aomine** **Daiki** : Kalau dari anime kita?

 **Ai** **19** : Tentu aja Riko-senpai! ^^ Tomboy dan deket dengan cowok bukan karena fisik tapi kehebatannya dalam menjadi pelatih yang keren.

 **Aida** **Riko** : Sankyu Ai-chan :D

 **Ai** **19** : Sama-sama Riko-nee ^^ Boleh nggak sekali-kali liat latihannya?

 **Aida** **Riko** : Boleh dong, mau bantu buat nyusun menu latihan dan hukumannya? ;)

 **Ai** **19** : Dengan senang hati ;)

 **Aida** **Riko** : *evil smile

 **Ai** **19** : *evil smirk

 **Furihata** **Kouki** : *shudders

 **Hyuuga** **Junpei** : Glek...

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Mampus...

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Omong-omong Dear, kamu sendiri akan cocok jadi tipe siapa?

 **Ai** **19** : Hmm.. Karena aku orangnya cuek aku nggak bakal ngekang orang lain, jadi tipe Kise.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Jadi Aichii mau jadi pacarku ssu? ;)

 **Ai** **19** : Sorry Kise, lo bukan tipe gue. :P

 **Ai** **19** : Dan aku kalau suka sama sesuatu langsung gila dan tenggelam kedalamnya maka aku cocok juga dengan tipe Furihata ^^

 **Furihata** **Kouki** : Kutebak kalau aku juga bukan tipemu Ai :v

 **Ai** **19** : ^^" gomen Furihata...

 **Ai** **19** : Mungkin aku cocok juga dengan tipe Fuji Syusuke dari TeniPuri, soalnya dia tipenya cewek dengan jari yang bagus. Banyak yang bilang jariku bagus ^^ (tapi aku ngerasa Fuji nya lebih cantik dari aku :v well, i don't really mind though, Fuji is Tezuka's only! ^^)

 **Kagami** **Taiga** : Woi, itu anime lain, jangan bawa-bawa!

 **Haizaki** **Shougo** : Dan sempat-sempatnya promosiin pair kesukaannya -_-"

 **Akashi** **Seijuurou** : Jadi kau tidak mau jadi Hime ku Dear?

 **Ai** **19** : *sobs. Aku pengen dong jadi tipemu Sei... Tapi jujur aja aku tu terlalu canggung dan tomboy untuk sesuai sama standar kamu... :'( *sigh...

 **Midorima** **Shintarou** : Seenggak nya dia jujur nanodayo.

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Yah tapi asyik juga ssu... Kita bisa tau tipe-tipe cewek semua orang ssu. \\(^w^\\)

 **Kise** **Ryouta** : Mungkin nantinya bakalan ada yang sesuai ssu? ;)

.

 _"She lets me down,_

 _Then gets me high,_

 _Oh I don't know why_

 _She's just my type."_

 _;)_

 _(Just My Type by The Vamps)_

.

 **A/N** :

Haloha~

Ai desu (^^) di Hp banyak gambar type of the girls that we like dan terciptalah chap ini.

Candaan "berarti dari kayu dong" itu dari adek cowok ku pas kami lagi ngobrol dengan sepupu-sepupu. Saat itu beneran lucu banget XD

Terus pas bagian Takao bilang "kalo cowok 3D?" itu adalah reflekku pas ketemu funfact soal Mayuzumi.

Damn Izuki! Ngebuat pun dia itu minta ampunnya! :v

Betewe, selain funfact type mereka, ada funfact lain yang kumasukin.

1\. Setelah Winter Cup, Kagami menjadi yang paling populer diantara tim Seirin soalnya dia yang menarik banyak perhatian karena dia yang paling mencolok dan cukup populer dikalangan perempuan yang lebih tua darinya.

2\. Makanan kesukaan Murasakibara itu permen Nerunerunerune (apapun itu, aku juga gak tau.)

3\. Di chapter spesial manga Replace Plus, Mayuzumi bilang kalau dia nggak punya ketertarikan pada cewek tiga dimensi.

Nah, gimana kalau kita review ulang tipe mereka lagi? Biar kalian bisa ngecek apakah kalian udah sesuai sama husbandonya ^^

 **Seirin**

Kuroko: a gentle person (but hates it when girl swears)

Kagami: an elegant women

Furihata: someone who has their own world

Kawahara: dojikko (a clumsy girl)

Fukuda: someone interesting

Izuki: a person that understand pun

Kiyoshi: strong-hearted person

Hyuuga: energetic person

Koganei: cheerful person

Tsuchida: his girlfriend

Mitobe: a quite person

 **Kaijou**

Kise: a girl who won't tie him down

Kasamatsu: serious girl

Moriyama: sexy ladies

Hayakawa: silent girl

Kobori: a gentle one

Nakamura: a bright person

 **Shuutoku**

Midorima: older than him

Takao: positive one

Miyaji: MiyuMiyu (his idol crush)

Ootsubo: sincere person

Kimura: a girl with charm

 **Yosen**

Murasakibara: tall girl

Himuro: strong women

Liu wei: girls who smile a lot

Okamura: someone's who isn't scared by his height

Fukui: short girl

 **Touou**

Aomine: girls with big boobs

Imayoshi: attentive sister

Sakurai: drifter type of girl

Wakamatsu: sligthly ditzy girl

Susa: girl with glasses

 **Rakuzan**

Akashi: a girl who has dignity

Mayuzumi: a quite girl

Mibuchi: an attentive person

Hayama: a girl that not two-faced

Nebuya: a girl that who is dominant

 **Others**

Nijimura: girl who is good at cooking

Haizaki: erotic girl

Hanamiya: stupid girl

Ogiwara: cheerfull girl

...

Nah, tipe siapakah kalian girls? ;)

.

Oh, it's time to reply the reviews! (^^c)

 **Yoon** **Hiro**

 **Ai** : Kalau ketemu ide atau di wattpad dan gambar, Shuutoku bakalan dapat giliran ^^

 **Lean** **Aviliansa**

 **Kagami** : Eh, jangan didukung dong... Bisa-bisa nanti kami semua mati keracunan dalam waktu dekat. -_-"

 **Kise** : Nggak boleh ssu! Tentu aja gue sewot, Senpai kan punya gue ssu! :v

 **Shoujo** **Sedai** :

 **Ai** : Aku nggak dusta Sedai-san! Bukan chap kemaren yang kumaksud, tapi chap ini. Ngetiknya bikin jempol sakit tau!

 **Hyuuga** : Nggak mungkin lupa. Kami beneran pikir kami udah mati waktu di rumah Kagami -_-"

 **Yuu** **Yukimura**

 **Ai** : Too belum, Sakurainya dimunculin disini dulu ya ^^

 **Irena** **Takizawa**

 **Ai** : Halo kak, ^^ makasih dah baca :D

 **Kagami** : Tumben manggil kak, bukan Senpai.

 **Ai** : Hehe, temen di Plukme! ^^ udah kebiasaan...

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai** : Namanya juga Kuudere, lempeng aja reaksinya... ^^"

 **Kagami** : Macan panggang ... -_-"

.

Sankyu udah baca ^^ jangan sungkan memberi review \\(^^c)

 _ **Ps: Aku bikin Grup WA untuk penggemar Fanfiction, kalo tertarik gabung silahkan PM aku, kasih nomornya soalnya bagi tautan di PM gak bisa ^^**_

.

 _"Setinggi apa pun standar kamu tentang calon pasangan akan kalah saat kamu jatuh cinta tanpa alasan."_

 _(Plukme!)_


	13. The toughest

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but Akashi is mine. ^^**

 **Warning : ooc, gaje, dan hal lain yang nggak perlu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Not my original idea just a translation)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kagami Taiga** : Cuman penasaran apa hewan paling kuat? Kayak, lo pikir itu mati tapi sebenarnya nggak.

 **Takao Kazunari** : Kecoa! Mereka bisa hidup beberapa hari setelah kepala mereka dipotong!

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Kucing. Mereka punya 9 nyawa.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Lo serius percaya itu?!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Aomine-Kun.

 **Kagami Taiga** : Huh?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Dia sudah selamat dari murka Akashi-kun tidak terhitung berapa kali.

 **Aomine Daiki** : Yang bisa nyakitin gue cuman gue :v

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Aku suka tantangan.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Doumo Minna-san...

Lama nggak update, sebenarnya ini chapter buat crossover, tapi.. ^^" aku males dan buntu sehingga ku putusin untuk bikin translate doang...

Bales reviews ya...

Shoujo Sedai :

Aomine: njir bayclin, dicuci juga gak bakal ngaruh tuh

Yoon Hiro

Kise : Duh, kalau gitu yuk jadikan /digeplak

Mayuzumi: sorry, lu mesti jadi 2D dulu kalau mau gue taksir

LeanTalk :

Kasamatsu: /blushing.

Kise: gyahh! Ni orang dari kemaren pengen banget ya perang ma gue!

Hozuki19

Izuki: ngerjain orang pake pun itu emang sesuatu banget ya :)

Ai: murhehehe, kan aing penguasa disini jadi kalau muncul itu perlu...

Akashiki Kazuyuki

Ai: suara Fuji itu emang melodius banget ya :') udah bishonen, jenius, baik, jahil, suaranya enak lagi. Karakter song nya bikin aku gak bosen.

Irena Takizawa

Ai: karena kakak pakai kacamata ya ^^

StardustAries

Ai: puas banget aku waktu itu :v rak komik langsung penuh.

Jaa ne...

Ai19


	14. A Colored Uncrowned Kings

**Disclaimer : Pinjem ya Fujimaki sensei chara knb nya…**

 **Warning : Gaje, garing, dan hal-hal lain yang nggak guna :'v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(another translation)**

 **.**

 **.**

(a colored Uncrowned Kings)

 **.**

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** : Gimana kalau Uncrowned Kings bikin grup berwarna kayak Kiseki no Sedai?

 **Hanamiya Makoto** : Lakuin aja sendiri, kepala kosong.

 **Nebuya Eikichi** : Bukannya kita punya rambut yang berwarna juga?

 **Hayama Kotarou** : Kiseki no Sedai rambutnya pelangi, tapi kita engggak!

 **Mibuchi Reo** : Kalau gitu aku bakal pilih merah kayak Sei-chan.

 **Hanamiya Makoto** : Kalau lo pada bakalan lakuin itu, gue nggak!

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** : Gue lebih milih ungu kayak Murasakibara

 **Nebuya Eikichi** : Jadi, gue warna apa? Gue pikir navy blue cocok buat gue

 **Hayama Kotarou** : Reo-nee merah, kalau gitu gue kuning!

 **Hanamiya Makoto** : Gue bilang gue nggak lakuin ini!

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** : Terus Hanamiya hijau, sama kayak Midorima

 **Mibuchi Reo** : I know. Karena mereka berdua itu tsundere

 **Hanamiya Makoto** : Kalian semua seharusnya mati aja!

 **A/N:**

Kita langsung bales review aja ya ^^

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Ai:** "Sumimasen! Karena emang seuprit itu yang sempet."

 **Kuroko:** "Sekarang udah tahu kan?"

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai:** "Soalnya kalau dibalik, kecoa itu kejang ototnya, sedangkan buat nafas sama saraf, nggak ada hubungannya sama kepala. Keren kan."

 **LeanTalk**

 **Kise:** "Udah kubilanng nggak boleh ssu! Senpai itu punya aku!"

 **Irena Takizawa**

 **Aomine:** "Si Tetsu emang kampret! Bilangin gue hewan, mau hewan terkuat sekalipun."

 **Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Ai:** "Maaf kependekan Kazu-san."

Udah dulu…

Aku capek ^^"

Regards…

Ai19


	15. Happy New Yearand HBD Hozuki-chan

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Gaje, garing, dan banyak hal nggak guna lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Birthday Hozuki19/Fuyune113 and Happy New Year semua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kise Ryouta:** Selamat tahun baru minna~ \\(^o^)/

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Akemashiteomedeto Kise-kun…

 **Kise Ryouta:** Aww… Kurokochii ngebales aku ssu :*

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aku sedang dalam mood yang baik Kise-kun, jangan dirusak!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oke ssu :''(

 **Kagami Taiga:** Happy New Year All!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Tahun baru gak pada ada agenda bikin party apa gitu…

 **Kagami Taiga:** Kagak, lagi kagak pengen bersihin rumah lagi sehabis kalian ngerusuh nanti

 **Aomine Daiki:** Pelit amat lu. Paling nggak main kembang api lah

 **Kagami Taiga:** Bocah banget lu

 **Kise Ryouta:** bbq-an aja yuk. Bakar jagung atau ikan gitu :D

 **Kagami Taiga:** Kalau mau bakar-bakaran jangan di apartemen gue! Bukannya bakar jagung, malah apartemen gue entar yang kebakar

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Selamat tahun baru semuanya

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Selamat Tahun Baru nodayo. Udah ribut aja ya kalian

 **Takao Kazunari:** Itu nandaiin mereka udah semangat buat tahun berikutnya Shin-chan. Happy new year juga buat kalian ya!

 **Ai 19:** HAPPY NEW YEAR SEMUA!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Nggak usah ngegas kmvrt

 **Ai 19:** Baru juga nongol gua :v

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Hallo Princess

 **Kise Ryouta:** Halo Aichii (~^^)/

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Doumo Ai-san

 **Ai 19:** Halo juga semua. Oh iya, aku ada yang mau diomongin nih…

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Apaan?

 **Kagami Taiga:** ^2

 **Ai 19:** Tanggal 1 ini, ada temenku yang ultah. Pen name nya Hozuki19, tapi mau ganti ke Fuyune113, kami ketemunya dari Fanfiction .net

 **Aomine Daiki:** Terus?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oh, Happy Birthday ssu (u^o^u)

 **Ai 19:** Ya, dikasih selamat lah item!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Otanjoubi omedetou Hozuki-san, semoga kau semakin disayang orang-orang terdekatmu…

 **Aomine Daiki:** Njir, nggak usah dihina juga kali :v met ultah ya

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Otanjoubi Omedetou Hozuki-san, kuharap tahun ini kau makin bahagia

 **Kagami Taiga:** Otaome

 **Takao Kazunari:** Selamat ulang tahun Hozuki-chan ;) moga makin imut ya hahaha

 **Ai 19:** Kurang rame nih, gue suruh pada ke sini dulu ya…

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Happy birthday Hozuki-chan ^^ wish you all the best

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Selamat ulang tahun Hozuki-san, semoga yang dicitakan tercapai

 **Izuki** **Shun:** Selamat ulang tahun, semoga yang disemogakan tersemogakan. Kitakore!

 **Murasakibara Atshushi:** Otaome Hozukichin, mau maibou?

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Otanjoubi omedetou, semoga tahun ini kau beruntung. Omong-omong lucky item capricon hari ini adalah layang-layang nodayo

 **Ai 19:** Chihi-nii, aku tahu kau online, muncul kagak?!

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Cih, baru juga hari pertama tahun 2019, udah ganggu aja.

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Otaome

 **Ai 19:** Ikhlas dikit kek -_-" padahal situ yang dicariin mulu sama reader, heran gua

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Yah mau gimana lagi, gua beken sih

 **Aomine Daiki:** Anjir, kesel gue bacanya!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Padahal kan tokoh utamanya aku, tapi nggak ada tuh yang nyariin. Kami kan sama-sama invisible, tapi kok Mayuzumi-san ternotice?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ya iyalah, lu kan nongol mulu, buat apa dicariin?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Tenang Tetsuya, Chihiro itu ditanyaiin mulu tandanya dia kekurangan scene nongol

 **Takao Kazunari:** SAVAGE! Hahahaha!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Akashichii suka bener wkwkwk XD

 **Kise Ryouta:** eh salah, selalu bener ssu… :3

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Kampret, udah ah, gue off aja, mau balik baca novel nih

 **Ai 19:** Enak aja! Kerjaan kalian belum selesai tahu!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ngapain lagi?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kerjaan apa hah? Yah kali kita dibayar, ini kagak -_-

 **Ai 19:** Hus, ngeluh mulu kalian

 **Ai 19:** Karena ini hari ultahnya, jadi kalian semua harus jawab dan lakuin pertayaan dan dare yang udah dia kasih lewat aku

 **Aomine Daiki:** Nggak enak nih perasaan gue

 **Ai 19:** Yosh! Langsung kita mulai aja!

 **Ai 19:** Yang pertama buat Sei! Seijuurou, kamu ditanya milih Midorima atau Mayuzumi?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** That's quite unexpected

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Kayaknya itu pertanyaan lebih berat untuk si Ai deh…

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Soalnya dia ngeship dua-duanya

 **Ai 19:** (TT^TT) hiks… aku suka MidoAka dan MayuAka D''X

 **Ai 19:** Jadi Sei?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Bagaimana ya… Shintarou adalah sahabatku yang dekat, kami teman mengobrol yang nyambung. Chihiro adalah senpaiku dan aku berterima kasih kepadanya untuk pertandingan wintercup waktu itu. Hm… jadi…

 **Ai 19:** Kenapa aku yang doki-doki?! Sei, kamu nggak bisa kagebunshin atau belah diri gitu?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Woanjay! Buat apaan?!

 **Takao** **Kazunari:** Ya kali amuba, membelah diri LOLOL

 **Ai** **19:** Yah kan, kalau Sei bisa belah diri, bagi dua jadi Oreshi dan Bokushi keduanya bisa dapet

 **Ai** **19:** Oreshi cocoknya sama Midorima, Bokushi buat Chihi-nii…

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ni anak ada-ada aja :v bagus sih tapi idenya ssu…

 **Aomine Daiki:** Sayangnya, se-absolute apapun Akashi, dia nggak bisa ngelakuin yang kek begitu -_-

 **Ai 19:** Ya udah threesome aja gimana? -_-

 **Kagami Taiga:** GUE NGGAK BACA YA!1!1! GUE NGGAK BACA APAPUN YANG TU ANAK TULIS!1!1!1!

 **Ai 19:** Bagus kan? Gue belum pernah nemu fic threesome Sei sama Shin-chan dan Chihi-nii. :)))) pasti hot tuh, kyyyaaa, gue kebayang! (,,≥o≤,,)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Duuh semangat banget Aichii (o_O")

 **Ai 19:** Kemaren-kemaren baca fic dan doujin threesome sih. Fufufu. ;))

 **Kagami Taiga:** ASDFGHJKLASDFW

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ehem…

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Untuk menyelamatkan rating fic ini agar tidak naik ke M, dan aku juga sudah bisa bayangin shocknya wajah Shintarou dan Chihiro baca percakapan kalian, aku jawab aja pertanyaan ini sekarang…

 **Ai 19:** Aaah…. Kokoro ini nggak kuat ≥~≤ dua kapalku~

 **Aomine Daiki:** Perasaan bukan lo deh yang ada dipilihannya -_-"

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Jadi aku pilih Shintarou saja.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kenapa ssu? ◦(˚∆˚)◦

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Saja nya nggak enak…

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Aku sudah dekat dengan Shintarou cukup lama, kami teman megobrol yang baik, aku juga suka bermain shogi dengannya, yah walau kau selalu kalah Shin, dan aku nyaman juga

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Yah, walau aku juga cukup suka mengobrol soal novel dengan Chihiro

 **Ai 19:** And Honestly, MidoAka adalah pair pertama yang aku suka di Fandom KnB ^^ dan sebenarnya juga husbando pertamaku di sana bukan Sei, tapi Shin-chan hehehe

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Apa gue harus ngerasa tersanjung atau gimana nanodayo?

 **Ai 19:** Aw, sarkasme

 **Ai 19:** Next. Buat Kise, pilih patahin kacamata Midorima, buang snack Mukkun atau bakar majalah Aomine?

 **Kise Ryouta:** ∑(˚Д˚)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Pilihan macam apa ini tuhan?!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun bayanginnnya aja udah gemeteran

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Emang, nih dia di sebelah gue udah kayak mau pingsan

 **Kise Ryouta:** Hiddoi ssu Hozuki-chan "\\(≥Д≤)/"

 **Kagami Taiga:** Matahin kacamata Midorima lo bisa geger otak karena dishootnya, buang snack Murasakibara lo bisa gepeng dihancurinnya, bakar majalah si Aho lo nggak bisa main one on one lagi plus lu babak belur

 **Kise Ryouta:** (≥Д≤) nggak usah di kasih detailnya juga kali! Gue tambah merinding nih ssu!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Senang bisa membantu ;)

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Aku nggak tahu kamu bisa kejam juga ya Kagami-kun

 **Takao Kazunari:** Tiga pilihan terberat bagi Kise wkwkwk. Good luck Kise!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Um… mungkin matahin kacamatanya Midorimachii aja kali ya ssu

 **Kise Ryouta:** Gue udah pernah liat Murasakibarachii ngamuk karena makanannya dibuang, dan itu ngeri banget. Dan gue nggak mau di-black list ssu! Gue kan belum menang one on one satu pun! (˚∆˚)

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Ooh gitu. Jadi lo mau matahin kacamata gue nodayo?!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Midorimachii ini kan cuman disuruh milih ssu! "\\(≥Д≤)/" Nggak bener-bener gue lakuin ssu! "\\(≥Д≤)/"

 **Ai 19:** Berikutnya buat Izuki-senpai!

 **Izuki Shun:** Eeh?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Woah, senpai di Seirin. Ngapain ya?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Nggak tahu, tapi aku udah doa-in dulu keselamatan Izuki-senpai

 **Ai 19:** Buat Izuki-senpai, cium Riko di depan Hyuuga dan Kagetora

 **Izuki Shun:** WHAT?! DEPAN BAPAKNYA YANG SEREM SAMA HYUUGA YANG SUKA CLUTCH TIME?!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ganbatte ne Izuki-senpai. Aku udah doa-in kok

 **Furihata Kouki:** Kami udah patungan beli peti mayat nih satu

 **Izuki Shun:** KOUHAI MACAM APA KALIAN?!

 **Izuki Shun:** imaimashi kurasu no shimai. Kitakore!

 **Kagami** **Taiga:** Sempet-sempetnya bikin pun -_-

 **Ai 19:** Udah sono lakuin. Kasih pic buat bukti ya!

 **Izuki Shun:** Uugh… fine. Tunggu bentar

 **Kiyoshi Teppei:** Um… halo guys, gue tadi diajak Izuki buat nemenin dia ngelakuin darenya… dan hm.. gue disini ngebantu dia buat ngasih bukti

 **Kiyoshi Teppei:** *send a picture

 **Kagami Taiga:** Woa beneran nih Izuki-senpai ngelakuinnya!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kiyoshi-senpai yang motret ya. Tapi kenapa Kiyoshi-senpai juga yang ngirim? Mana Izuki-senpai?

 **Kiyoshi Teppei:** Umm, hahaha, kalau itu sih karena kondisi Izuki nggak memungkinkan buat ngirimnya

 **Kiyoshi Teppei:** *send a picture

 **Kiyoshi Teppei:** Gue sensor biar nggak ngeri-ngeri amat

 **Furihata Kouki:** Uwah! Babak belur, Izuki-senpai! Daijoubu ka?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Udah nggak berbentuk kayak begitu masih perlu lo tanyaiin?!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Mana kayaknya sempet-sempetnya mikirin pun lagi itu -_-

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ayo kita ngelayat Kagami-kun

 **Kagami Taiga:** Woi ngejenguk lah! ngelayat itu buat orang yang udah MENINGGAL! Ini masih idup! Yah… walau sekarat sih tapi pokoknya masih hidup, masih kan senpai?

 **Takao Kazunari:** Lah, ragu dianya XD

 **Ai 19:** Lanjut ya… Aomine, bakar majalah sendiri atau bilang Akashi cebol? Lakukan yang dipilih

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kamvrt! Ini kenapa harus begini amat?! Apasih salah gue ke elo?!

 **Ai 19:** Lo emang punya banyak dosa jadi jangan ngeluh kalau dapet balesannya. Jawab terus lakuin aja napa sih (¬_¬)

 **Aomine Daiki:** YA ELU ENAK CUMAN NYAMPEIIN PERTANYAAN BUKANNYA NGELAKSANAIIN DARE!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Woa, nge-gas ssu (O_O)

 **Ai 19:** Banyak protes. Cepet!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Gue pilih…

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ehem…

 **Aomine Daiki:** Bakar majalah gue sendiri… :')

 **Ai 19:** Hoho, segitu takutnya ya lo sama Sei. :3

 **Aomine Daiki:** LO PERNAH NYOBA HUJAN GUNTING BELUM SIH AI?! GUE UDAH KAMVRT!

 **Ai 19:** LoL. Nah lakuin sana. And bukti please :)))

 **Aomine Daiki:** Seneng ya lo -_-

 **Aomine Daiki:** *send a picture

 **Kagami Taiga:** Sebiji doang? Nggak sekalian sekardus?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Enak aja! Kalau sekardus gue nggak kuat

 **Kagami Taiga:** Yah biar sekalian gitu men-sucikan otak lo yang kotor itu

 **Aomine Daiki:** Eh sembarangan amat ya kalo ngomong!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Kalian, berhenti ribut!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ada lagi princess?

 **Ai 19:** Nggak kok. Udah habis pertanyaan sama dare-nya ^^

 **Ai 19:** Nah, sekali lagi. Selamat Ulang Tahun Hozuki-chan dan Happy New Year Minna-san ^^

.

.

 **A/N:**

Halooooo… Uwah tahun 2019! Tahun terakhir dari angka belasan dan tahun terakhir untuk menikmati label teenagers. Angkanya angka kesayanganku dan semoga saja tahun ini bisa membawa kebahagiaan ya.

Dan OtaOme Hozuki19! Aku udah kenal dia selama setahun lebih ini dari fanfiction dan udah kayak adek sendiri. ^^ semoga tambah pinter dan bahagia ya.

Dan plis.. jangan suruh aku pilih antara MidoAka atau MayuAka lagi :') itu lebih berat daripada milih harus dukung siapa pas Barcelona vs Chelsea. Soalnya aku juga kepincut parah sama MayuAka dan masih setia dengan MidoAka.

Yang ada *send picturenya, kalian bisa liat gambarnya di wattpad. Pen name wattpadku Ai_and_August_19

Hum, bales review deh.

 **Shoujo Sedai**

 **Kagami:** "Bukan kitanya yang unfaedah, authornya yang emang gak guna."

 **Ai:** "Woi!"

 **Hozuki19**

 **Ai:** "LoL, saking pendeknya baru duduk udah habis aja ya?"

 **Mibuchi:** "Duh makasih sayang, udah bilang aku cocok sama Sei-chan." :*

 **LeanTalk**

 **Hanamiya:** "Gue NGGAK tsundere!"

 **Kise:** "Kamu juga nggak tipenya Senpai ssu! Aku yang cocok sama Senpai ssu. Kami terikat benang merah takdir ssu!"

 **Ai:** "Apaan sih Kise." -_-

 **Akashiki Kazuyuki**

 **Ai** : "Arigatou Kazu-san karena selalu menunggu updetan fic ini ^^, dan apakah ini sudah cukup panjang?"

 **Yuu Yukimura**

 **Ai:** "Nah, lo lagi kan, Chihi-nii yang ditanyaiin. Nih dia muncul."

 **Mayuzumi:** "Kan udah gue bilang gue beken."

.

Oke, terimakasih udah baca dan kalau bisa review ya reader tachi ^^

 **Ps:** Ada yang mau gabung grup WA **Fanficton Addict**? Silahkan PM atau bilang di review ya.

Regards

Ai19


	16. Banned for Life

Chap 16

.

.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Pasta gigi gue rasanya aneh, tadi pagi bener-bener aja, apa yang jadi dah?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Itu bukan soal pasta gigimu Kagami-kun. Lebih ke sikat gigimu. Ingat sore ini kami datang ke tempatmu?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Yeah, dan kenapa emang soal itu? Gue gak bisa mikirin ide apapun gimana ini rasa aneh berhubungan sama sikat gigi gue dan acara sore ini

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ini mulai waktu gue pipis

 **Kise Ryouta:** Dan terus gue masuk ke kamar mandi buat pipis juga ssu, tapi karena Aominechii lagi makai toiletnya jadilah gue nunggu dan ngecek sekitar kamar mandi lo dikit ssu

 **Aomine Daiki:** Dan kemudian Midorima masuk juga

 **Kagami Taiga:** No no no no GOD APA YANG UDAH KALIAN LAKUIN?!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Gue ambil sikat gigi lo dan main-main, pura-pura kalau itu tuh maskara, tahu kalau begituan bakalan jengkelin Midorimachii ssu

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Itu jelas gak pantas nanodayo

 **Kise Ryouta:** Jadiiiiii ada deh pertengkaran antara gue sama Midorimachii buat itu sikat gigi, dan entu sikat lepas dari pegangan kita ssu

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ke dalam toilet yang lagi gue kencingin :v

 **Kagami Taiga:** KALIAN SEMUA YANG TERBURUK GUE BAKALAN MUNTAH DAMMIT!

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Gak usah khawatir, Kagami. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab gue udah ngedensinfeksi itu sama karbol yang gue temuin di bawah baskom nodayo

 **Kagami Taiga:** Karbol? KARBOL? Gue punya antiseptik di sana dan lo pilih karbol?! GOD, KALIAN BISA BILANG AJA KE GUE DAN GUE BAKAL BELI SIKAT GIGI BARU!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Tapi itu kan tetep higienis ssu (◦ŏ 3 ŏ◦)

 **Kagami Taiga:** Kalian guys dilarang dari apartemen gue seumur hidup

.

.


	17. Mohon maaf Ramadhan udah mau masuk

.

.

.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Mengingat bulan Ramadhan sudah depan mata, ssu... Saya minta maaf lahir batin (^/\^) biar puasanya ridho...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sama-sama Kise-nya. Aku juga minta maaf kalau ada salah ya...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Aww Kurokochi mah dari dulu juga udah dimaafin ssu \\(^^\\)

 **Aomine Daiki:** eh iya, iklan marj*n udah nongol. Bentar lagi puasa. Maap ya kalau gue sering bikin gondok karena menang mulu dari kalian pas one on one wkwkw

 **Kagami Taiga:** Njir... Kesel gue!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Lu minta maaf tapi kok malah nyombongin diri sih item!

 **Aomine Daiki** : GUE CUMA BILANG KENYATAAN LU NYA AJA YANG SENSI!

 **Kagami Taiga:** NGGAK USAH NGEGAS JUGA!

 **Aomine Daiki:** LU JUGA NGEGAS ASU!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kebiasaan yah, nggak onlen nggak oflen berantem aja terus

 **Aomine Daiki:** DIEM LU KUNING!

 **Kise Ryouta:** APA DAH SALAH GUE SSU? DAN NGGAK PERLU CAPS KAN?!

 **Aomine Daiki** : Salah lu banyak cuy! Sori, capsnya lupa gue matiin :v

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Baru juga habis saling minta maaf, udah pada ngehujat aja nodayo

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Gue juga minta maaf ya nanodayo. Maaf lahir batin

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Btw, bagi yang ujian pas puasa, tolong itu pensil putar gue dibalikin. Inget, bulan puasa gak boleh nyontek

 **Takao Kazunari** : Gue sadar diri aja deh :'v besok gue balikin deh Shin-chan

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Mohon maaf ya minna-chin soalnya bentar lagi puasa

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Bentar lagi banyak yang jualan takjil manis-manis hehehe

 **Kagami Taiga** : Si Murasakibara, pikirannya malah udah ke kolak aja -_-"

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Karena bentar lagi udah masuk bulan Ramadhan, kalian semua udah gue maafin

 **Kise Ryouta** : (;°-°)

 **Aomine Daiki** : Akashi, lu ucapin minta maaf dulu, baru bilang udah maafin yang lain...

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Buat apa? Gue kan absolut. Jadi gak ada salahnya

 **Aomine Daiki** : Pengen ngehujat tapi entar rumah dibom :'v

 **Kagami Taiga** : Auto ngumpat masa ._.

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Hanya dapat mengelus dada sambil mengucap

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Iya Akashi-kun. Aku iya-in aja biar aman...

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Minta maaf juga ya gue kalau ada salah ke kalian. Kalau ada slaah dari anggota Kaijou juga maafin aja. Kecuali Kise.

 **Kise Ryouta:** (°∆°) kok gitu sih senpai! Tiap hari babak belur padahal ini ditendangin mulu ;-;

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Itu karena lu pantes dapetinnya!

 **Imayoshi Shoichi** : Gue juga minta maaf atas nama seluruh anggota tim Touou. Terutama karena Aomine suka bikin masalah...

 **Aomine Daiki** : Woi!

 **Hyuuga Junpei** : Gue juga atas nama tim Seirin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau kami punya salah. Gue gak yakin tim gue bener semua sih...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Setipis itukah kepercayaan kapten ke kami?

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : Rakuzan juga ya... Maaf kalau anggota tim gue bikin masalah...

 **Ootsubo Taisuke** : Keluarga besar klub basket Shuutoku mohon maaf untuk semuanya. Apalagi gue tau kelakuan kouhai gue nan berisik macam Takao

 **Takao Kazunari** : Senpai! Kok gue aja?! Shin-chan kok nggak?!

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Jangan bawa-bawa gue woi!

 **Ai19** : Pokoknya reader tachi, semua semua Chara yang terlibat di Group Chat of KnB meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya

 **Ai19** : Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa Ramadhan bagi yang melaksanakannya ^^

.

.

.


	18. Taraweh dan Agenda Ramadhan

.

.

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Jangan lupa taraweh ya guys

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Gue tau ada yang diantara kalian yang kalau buka kalap dan habis itu gak bisa gerak gara-gara kekenyangan

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lu nyindir siapa heh? :'v

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Kita tahu sama tahu aja. Nggak perlu sebut nama

 **Kagami Taiga:** Si Aho ngerasa tuh

Aomine Daiki: Kaya lu kalau buka nggak kalap aja Bakagami!

 **Kagami Taiga:** Porsi buka gue normal ya :P

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** 30 cheeseburger itu normal Kagami-kun?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Njir! O.o

 **Kise Ryouta:** Itu perut atau lubang hitam dah

 **Kagami Taiga** : Hush, itu normal tau Kuroko!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Buka puasa itu jangan berlebihan! Entar udah sakit juga ketinggalan ibadah!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Iye, iye :'v gue taraweh kok. Kemaren malem aja gue ke masjid tuh

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Iya, tapi Aomine-kun malah main petasan sama bocah-bocah

 **Aomine Daiki:** Anjir. Kok lu malah bilangin sih Tetsu

 **Takao Kazunari:** Begini nih kalau masa kecil kurang bahagia wkwkwk

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Lu kan kemaren juga begitu nanodayo

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Mana ngajakin Kagami-kun lagi. Untung Nigou aku suruh jagain sendalnya Kagami-kun

 **Kagami Taiga:** :'v

 **Kagami Taiga:** Gue mau ambil whudu dahal :'

 **Kise Ryouta:** Btw, kalian tarawihan di mana ssu?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Masjid Deket apartemen nya Kagami-kun

 **Aomine Daiki:** Gue samaan sama Tetsu

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Masjid deket rumah nodayo

 **Takao Kazunari:** Gue ngikut Shin-chan. Senpai tachi juga pada di sana sih

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Masjidnya Rakuzan

 **Kise Ryouta:** Heeh... Pada nyari temen ya kalian ssu (-_-")

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lo sendiri Kise? Dimana?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Deket rumah Kasamatsu senpai dong~ \\(^o^)/

 **Kise Ryouta:** Selain bisa hang out ma senpai, rakaat nya lebih dikit ssu hehe :')

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Eneg gue. Seharian udah liat mukanya si Kise, eh masa malam juga musti ketemu dia lagi -_-

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Entah kenapa gue bisa merasakan penderitaannya Kasamatsu

 **Kise Ryouta:** Senpai tachi Hidoii!

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Aku dan Atsushi tarawihnya di masjid depan komplek SMA Yosen

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Bukannya di dalem SMA Yosen ada Masjid ya?

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Iya, tapi Atsushi pengennya yang di luar sekolah.

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Soalnya disana banyak yang jual jajanan sih (^^•")

 **Kagami Taiga:** Yappari... -_-"

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Omong-omong Kagami-kun, nanti malem habis taraweh rapat remaja masjid ya

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Mau bahas soal panitia Ramadhan

 **Kagami Taiga:** Iye iye

 **Kise Ryouta:** Heee... Kagamichi dan Kurokochi ikut remaja masjid?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Iya. Dipaksa Kuroko gue

 **Kagami Taiga:** Izuki-senpai juga ada sih. Mudah-mudahan jangan dia yang kepilih jadi ketua. Gue gak mau kalau dia ngadain lomba pun islami :'v

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kayaknya asyik ssu. Gue paling suka nonton lomba cerdas cermat. Rame ssu (ovo)

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Jadi keinget juga besok ada rapat rohis

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Kita mau bikin agenda buat Ramadhan. Gue udah ada sih beberapa ide buat dibahas nanti

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Gue gak tau kalau lu ikut rohis nanodayo

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Gue ketuanya kok

 **Kise Ryouta:** Jadi Akashichi gak cuman kapten klub basket dan ketua OSIS tapi juga ketua Rohis ssu?! (°Д°)

 **Aomine Daiki:** Si Akashi, asal ada jabatan yang masih bisa dipegang langsung embat aja -_-

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Daiki, kau nggak ikut kegiatan Ramadhan di lingkungan rumahmu?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ikutan kok

 **Aomine Daiki:** Tapi pas rapat-rapat gue males dateng :v gue hadirnya pas kalau ada kegiatan aja :')

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Makanya Aomine-kun nggak pernah ditunjuk jadi pengurus

 **Takao Kazunari:** Lha mending begitu... Daripada Shin-chan, udah gue seret-seret, kekeuh aja nggak mau :v

 **Kise Ryouta:** Midorimachi emang gitu sih (-_- )

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ngomong-ngomong soal kegiatan pas Ramadhan ssu

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kalian ada tugas nggak dari sekolah selama bulan puasa?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Lha masa selah gue disuruh ngisi buku agenda Ramadhan ssu (_ _") mesti nyatet ceramah dan minta tanda tangan ustadznya...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Dah kayak bocah SD aja masa (._.")

 **Takao Kazunari:** Wkwkwkw

 **Takao Kazunari:** Kalau sekolah gue sih ngasih tugas buat ngisi ceramah di masjid deket rumah

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Mendokusai nodayo

 **Takao Kazunari:** Kalau kalian mau liat Shin-chan ngasih kultum nanti gue kabarin XD

 **Aomine Daiki:** Harus! Gue bakalan dateng hahaha. Kita liat wortel tsundere ini ceramah wkwkwk

 **Kagami Taiga:** Gue ikut dong! Lumayan buat diketawain

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Hush, kalian malah mau ledekin Midorima-kun

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tapi aku ikut, mau liat Midorima-kun kultum ya. Soalnya belum pernah liat juga aku

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Kenapa lu malah ikut-ikutan Kuroko?!

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Eh, masih lumayan gampang ya tugas kalian dibanding gue

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Mana kalau gak dikerjain nilainya bakalan merah

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Memangnya tugas Haizaki-kun apaan?

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Tahfizh Al Qur'an...

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Kita disuruh ngapal surat-surat Al-Quran -_-" terus nanti disetor tiap hari

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Eh tapi menurutku bagus kegiatannya

 **Kagami Taiga:** Terus udah berapa surat yang Lo hapal?

 **Haizaki Shougo:** 2

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Surat apa aja?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Al Ikhlas sama An Naas ya? :P

 **Haizaki Shougo:** Al Baqarah sama Ar Rahman

 **Kise Ryouta:** (°Д°)

 **Aomine Daiki:**...

 **Kagami Taiga:** Gue whudu dulu. Tadi auto bilang fck

 **Hyuuga Junpei:** Gara-gara kelamaan di Amerika. Apa-apa langsung ngucap itu

 **Hanamiya Makoto:** Ooh, berarti sekolah kita samaan

 **Hanamiya Makoto:** Gue udah nyetor juz 'Ama, Al-Baqarah sama Ar Rahman

 **Aomine Daiki:** ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN PARA ANAK NAKAL TIBA-TIBA JADI TAHFIZ BEGINI?!

 **Aomine Daiki:** IMAGE KALIAN BERUBAH DRASTIS WOI!

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Omongin soal agenda Ramadhan dan image yang berubah...

Mibuchi Reo: Di Rakuzan juga ada

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Siapa?

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Mayuzumi-san

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Plis jangan ngomongin gue deh

 **Kagami Taiga:** Lha emang kenapa?

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Di Rakuzan kita ngadain tadarus bareng setiap habis solat subuh

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Mayuzumi-san ternyata ngajinya bagus aje gile! Dia bisa ngaji irama! Merdu bgt 😍

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Sei-chan aja sampai melotot gegara kaget. Eikichi sama Koutaro jawdrop...

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Kalian lebay

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ya habis kalau lihat muka Chihiro itu kirain ngajinya bakalan lempem aja

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Btw, Chihiro lomba MTQ lu ikutan ya

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Ha?! Nggak mau gue!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ini perintah. Dan gue nggak nerima penolakan

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Lagian Lo juga udah gue daftarin

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Njir! Kok seenaknya aja Lo! Nggak bilang-bilang dulu?!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Izin dulu atau nggak ke elo hasilnya bakalan sama

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Lo tetep harus ikut

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Dasar Kouhai kurang ajar -_-"

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Sabar Mayuzumi-san

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Lagi puasa bahasanya ditahan. Inget nyawa juga kalau ngomong sama Akashi-kun

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** :'v

.

.

 **A/N:**

Nggak tau apa ini udah cukup panjang atau belum...

Btw, kalian kalau bulan puasa sekolahnya punya jadwal khusus nggak? Di daerah ku ada.

Bales review udah beberapa chapters ketinggalan ya... Semuanya ku gabung di sini ya...

 _Chap 15_

 **Hozuki19Fuyune**

Ai: "Sama-sama..." ^^ "Bikin chapter yang satu itu fun kok."

Izuki: "Besok-besok jangan kasih dare berbahaya lagi ye." :'v

 **Yuu Yukimura**

Aomine: "Tentu aja gue yang paling nista. Si Ai kan paling demen nistain gue." :'v

Kise: "Ogah ssu, gue gak mau digepengin Murasakibarachii..."

Mayuzumi: "Invisible sekalipun gue kan emang punya fans, jadi wajar narsis."

 **arif4342**

Ai: "Thanks udah gabung Grup Fanfiction Addict." :)

 **Lean Aviliansa**

Ai: "Lain kali aku bakalan bikin BDay Fic buat Lean-san. Puasin deh tuh romantisan sama Yukio-nii." (^^ )

Kasamatsu: "Ya ampun... Udah dibikin list-nya masa." :')

Kise: "Benang jahit katanya ssu." :"

 _Chap 16_

 **Vira D Ace**

Ai: "Yokatta kalau emang lucu." ( ^^)

 **Lean Aviliansa**

Kagami: "Gue belum mati woi! Jangan bilang RIP!"

 **Zanas-kun**

Kagami: "Kasian kan nasib gue mengenal makhluk-makhluk absurd bertitel Kisedai ini." :'v

 _Chap 17_

 **Lean Aviliansa**

Murasakibara: "Leanchi, jangan disebutin dong takjil nya :'v kan jadi laper..."

Akashi: "Emang gimana situ mau nyentil ginjal gue ha?" #senyum #mainin gunting

Kasamatsu: #blushing

Kise: "Stop pedekate-in senpai gue ssu!"

 **arif4342**

Kisedai: "Mohon maaf lahir batin juga!"

 **Yuu Yukimura**

Mayuzumi: "Walaupun gue termasuk chara favnya Ai, tapi menurut dia gue susah buat dimasukin ke fic chat begini. Makanya jarang nongol." :v

Akashi: "Of course gue greget. Mad dog aja kalah greget sama gue."

.

Nah, sekian dan terimakasih. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ^^

Sincerely

Ai19


	19. Bukber

.

.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Bubar yuk gengs...

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ngumpulnya aja belum, udah mau bubar aja

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lo mau bubarin grup ini?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kise-kun, kukira kau orang yang senang berteman, bukannya memecah belah

 **Kise Ryouta:** Njir, bukan itu maksudnya ssu :'v

 **Kise Ryouta:** Bubar itu buka bareng ssu

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ooh... Bukber toh

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ayo dungs... Tahun kemarin kita kan absen bubar ssu (_ _ ;)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Tahun ini nggak cuman Kisedai doang :D ajak yang lain juga yang mau ikut ssu

 **Aomine Daiki:** Kapan?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ya sesuain sama jadwal semuanya dong ssu (~°v°)~

 **Kise Ryouta:** Yuk gengs. Kasih saran kapan dan dimana

 **Kagami Taiga:** Gue terserah aja sih. Majiba juga oke aja

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kalau kita keramean, gak enak di majiba

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Kalau soal waktu kayaknya aku kapan aja bisa sih

 **Momoi Satsuki:** Aaaa! Ikuuuut! (^o^)/

 **Momoi Satsuki:** Kalau ada Tetsu-kun aku pasti ikut. Nanti ku masakin takjil!

 **Kise Ryouta:** NGGAK PERLU MOMOCHI! BELI AJA!

 **Momoi Satsuki:** Kenapa Ki-chan? (O.o) kok tiba-tiba ngegas? :v

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nggak papa ssu...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nggak sengaja caps kok

 **Kise Ryouta:** :'v

 **Aomine Daiki:** Wkwkwkwk, boong bgt

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Heee... Mau bukber ya? Tapi aku jauh di Akita...

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nggak balik ke Tokyo, Murasakibarachi?

 **Himuro Tatsuya:** Kita baliknya masih lama

 **Takao Kazunari:** Wew, ikut dong!

 **Mibuchi Reo:** Diriku mau ikut tapi diriku jauh di Kyoto :''

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Gue mau sih ikut, tapi kapan?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Bisa aja balik dari Kyoto ke Tokyo asal pas jadwal gue luang

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** OSIS ada beberapa kegiatan pas Ramadhan soalnya

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ah, Akashichi ketua OSIS sih ya... :'v

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Bagi gue bulan puasa itu paling afdhol buka sama keluarga aja

 **Takao Kazunari:** Nggak boleh gitu dong Shin-chan!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Midorimachi mesti ikut ssu! Kan kita jarang ngumpul bareng gini lho

 **Takao Kazunari:** Iya tuh Shin-chan. Bukber sama temen-temen itu penting tau

 **Takao Kazunari:** Lagian, Lo tetep wajib ikutan bukber kelas kita sama bukber klub basket

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Tsk.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kapan ssu? Cepetan biar entar tempatnya bisa dicari juga ssu...

 **Kagami Taiga:** Gue bisa hari ini juga

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Ikut Kagami-kun

 **Takao Kazanari:** He... Jangan mendadak gitu dong :v

 **Takao Kazunari:** Kalau hari ini gue udah ada janji mau reuni SMP

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Nggak bisa juga gue

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Kakek sama Nenek gue dateng nodayo

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kalau besok gue yang gak bisa... :( Bukber kelas

 **Kise Ryouta:** Lusa pada bisa semua kan?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Gue yang gak bisa

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** OSIS mau buka di panti asuhan

 **Kise Ryouta:** Jadi kapan dong ssu? (°∆°)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Hari ini si itu yang gak bisa, besok si anu, besoknya lagi si ini (_ _)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Gitu aja terus sampe Conan tamat :v

 **Kagami Taiga:** #BukberHanyaWacana

 **Aomine Daiki:** Jangan bawa-bawa fandom lain woi!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ya habis kapan dong? Mau nunggu sampe lebaran ssu? (#`∆ ')/

 **Takao Kazunari:** LoL. Bagus juga tuh, pas habis lebaran duit banyak

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Emang udah Segede ini masih dikasih THR nanodayo?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Nggak... :''

 **Aomine Daiki:** Eh ini sibuk ngomongin waktunya doang. Tempatnya udah ada ide belum?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Majiba aja

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Nggak bosen Kagami-kun?

 **Kagami Taiga:** Gak lah. Dan nggak ada diantara kita yang nggak suka makan di Majiba kan

 **Kise Ryouta:** Okonomiyaki mau nggak ssu? :D

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ada tempat baru yang dibuka. Review nya sih bagus (^3^)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Tempatnya emang bagus tuh. Gue boleh ikut?

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Gue juga pengen ke sana

 **Kise Ryouta:** Boleh banget dong Senpai

 **Kise Ryouta:** Entar kita pergi bareng ya ssu? :*

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Tadinya gue mau iyain. Tapi gak jadi gara-gara liat emot lu -_-"

 **Kise Ryouta:** He?! Jangan dong ssu! (≥Д≤)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nggak enak pergi sendiri (°^°)

 **Aomine Daiki:** Oke, di sana aja

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kalau soal waktu, buat kalian yang punya jadwal sibuk buat Ramadhan, kasih tau gue aja ssu

 **Kise Ryouta:** Entar biar gue atur dan habis itu semuanya mesti setuju ye!

 **Takao Kazunari:** Sip sip.

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Oke. Nanti gue kasih salinan agenda gue

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Terserah lah nanodayo

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oke, dah sepakat semua (^^d)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Nanti yang ikut pada konfirmasi aja ke gue ssu (o∩_∩o)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Terus ssu... Siapa yang mau nemenin gue ngabuburit nih? (^-^")

 **Kise Ryouta:** Suntuk nih sendirian di rumah ssu

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Gue mau aja asal ke tempat yang banyak ceweknya :)

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Stop cari kecengan! Bulan puasa bukannya ibadah tapi tambah semangat nyari cewek

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Gimana lagi dong... Gue gak tahan sama status jones ini :(

 **Hayakawa Mitsuhiro:** UWOOOOH! GUE IKUT! GUE MAU NGABUBULHIT BARLENG LU KISHE!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Caps woi! Dan itu typo juga. -_-"

 **Kise Ryouta:** Yuk Yuk (°u°) Hayakawa-senpai semangat banget dah ssu

 **Kise Ryouta:** Iya Moriyama-senpai -_-" silahkan cari kecengan sesuka hati

 **Kobori Kouji:** Gue juga free, tapi mau ngabuburit dimana?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Taman deket Gelanggang Olahraga yok. ↖(^ω^)↗

 **Kise Ryouta:** Tempat main skateboard itu lho ssu. Pengen main skateboard juga (=^.^=) dan di sekitaran Gelanggang banyak yang jualan takjil ssu

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Siip lah kalau disana. Yang jualan takjil nya kebanyakan semanis kolak ^^

 **Nakamura Sinya:** Oke. Ikut. Gue otw ambil skateboard.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Kasamatsu-senpai ikut gak? (O,O) ikut aja ya ssu... ('/\\`) pleaaaaasseeee...

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Oke deh. Harus ada yang ngawasin kalian supaya gak bikin kekacauan

 **Kise Ryouta:** Yeay o(∩_∩)o Ngabuburit klub basket Kaijo! Yuk capcus!

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka:** Yok!

 **Hayakawa Mitsuhiro:** AASSSHHIIIYAAAP!

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Samaan jalan ya Kobori?

 **Kobori Kouji:** Ok. Nanti kalau sampai gue teriak depan rumah Lo aja

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lha... Terus kita mau gimana ini? Nyider mereka ngabuburit jadi pengen juga gue

 **Momoi Satsuki:** Kalau gitu Ngabuburit yok Dai-chan. Temenin belanja bentar terus kita beli makanan buat buka nanti pas pulangnya ^^

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ok. Gue mandi dulu

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Kagami-kun, kita nggak ngabuburit juga?

 **Kagami Taiga** : Emang mau kemana? Gue lagi males jalan ini

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Main game aja yuk? Di tempat Kagami-kun

 **Kagami Taiga:** Ok. Bawa game Lo ya

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Oke

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Bulan puasa kurang kalau gak ngebahas BukBer, iya nggak? ^^

Okay~ cus bales review~

 _ **Lean Aviliansa**_

 **Ai** : Siip lah °v°)b

 **Kise** : Nggak mau jadi obat nyamuk ssu! Mending aku aja yang ngedate bareng Senpai dan Leanchi yang jadi kambing congeknya

 **Kagami** : Napa dah gue?

 **Murasakibara** : He? Beneran mau dikasih takjil Leanchin? mana?

 **Akashi** : Anda ngajak adu bacok? *Senyum kalem

 _ **arif4342**_

 **Murasakibara** : Mau gimana lagi. Takjil enak sih. Dan nongol nya pas Ramadhan doang

 **Kise** : Biarin ssu. Pokoknya gue mau sama Senpai!

 **Aomine** : Ini bawaan lahir malesnya :v

 **Seirin &Rakuzan**: Amiin. Mudah-mudahan beneran masuk surga

 _ **Vira D Ace**_

 **Akashi** : Lo kira gue apaan dikurung pas bulan puasa hah? *Senyum sambil puter-puter gunting

 **Takao** : Ayok. Kalau mau denger Shin-chan kultum, dateng aja ke masjid Deket Shuutoku wkwkw

 _ **Zanas-kun**_

 **Mayuzumi** : Sini aja, ikutan tadarus bareng Rakuzan. Entar situ bisa dengerin gue ngaji.

 **Haizaki** : Muehehe. Shock kan pada lu, gue preman gini Tahfiz.

 **Ai** : Tetep usahakan ibadahnya Zanas-san ^^) memang kerja itu berat, apalagi di rantau, tapi ibadah dengan ikhlas bakalan nggak terasa kok. Semoga Zanas-san lancar ibadah ramadhan nya dan nanti nikmatin Ramadan juga di kota sendiri (^^)

Sekian dulu chap kali ini.

Matta ne

Ai19


	20. Lebaran

**Kise Ryouta:** Selamat Hari Raya Idhul Fitri Minna. Mohon maaf lahir batin ya ssu (^/\^)

 **Aomine Daiki:** Telat oi! Udah lebaran hari keberapa ini

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Minnal aidhin wal faidzin ya semua

 **Kagami Taiga:** Happy Eid Mubarak guys!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Maaf lahir batin juga

 **Midroma Shintarou:** Selamat hari raya juga nanodayo

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Lo pulang ke Tokyo ya Shi?

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Iya. Lu kata mau dateng, kemana aja lu? Sampe sekarang belum nongol?

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Sorry. Gue ke rumah nenek kakek gue. Nanti gue ke sana deh nodayo

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ajak juga Takao gih

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Siip lah nodayo. Entar gue bilangin

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lebaran lu pada silaturahmi ke mana aja?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Tempat Kagami aku. Bapaknya pulang dari Amrik. Kepo pengen ketemu

 **Kagami Taiga:** Bukannya lu bilang gara-gara pengen makan opor gue? :v

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Itu juga sih :)

 **Takao Kazunari:** Gue sih keliling kompleks. Nyari sirup sama kue :))) Muehehehe

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ngumpul sama semua anggota keluarga besar gue di rumah nenek (/^o^)/ ponakan sama sepupu yang bocil perasaan tambah banyak deh ssu… :') bandelnya ya ampun…

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oh iya, terus ke rumah semua senpai gue juga ssu

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Gue sekitaran komplek sama di rumah aja sih

 **Aomine Daiki:** Lu nggak ke rumah anggota klub lu gitu?

 **Kasamatsu Yukio:** Mereka yang ke rumah gue semua -_- datengnya pada rombongan… pertama, kedua, ketiga, dst..

 **Aomine Daiki:** Elu kapten sih

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Gue di rumah yang di Tokyo. Lu pada kalau mau dateng, dateng aja

 **Kise Ryouta:** Oke ssu! Nanti gue ke sana ya! ( òuó)9

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Saudara pada ngumpul di rumah. Capek banget. Banyak banget orangnya dan berisik lagi

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Kayaknya dia frustasi

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Yah untung cuman buat dua hari sih. Hari ke tiga gue ngumpul sama sobat gue dari SMP. Kita jarang ketemu sih

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Lo punya temen Chihiro?!

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro:** Napa lu kaget? -_-

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Enakan nyante di rumah

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Mencari sisa-sisa nastar :)

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ooh gitu toh kalian pas lebaran

 **Kise Ryouta:** Pokoknya mohon maaf lahir batin ya ssu … semoga semua yang dilakukan pas Ramadhan berkah dan tetap diamalkan untuk seterusnya ^^

.

.

 **Ai19:** Duuh maaf telat banget :( karena sibuk lebaran sama tugas aku gak bisa up cepet. Dan aku ucapin Minnal Aidin Walfaidzin buat para reader-tachi sekalian ^^

Bales review:

 _Lean Aviliansa_

 **Kise:** Senpai bareng gue perginya ssu!

 **Murasakibara:** Sekarang masih ada nggak Leanchi?

 _Arif4342_

 **Aomine:** Nggak bkala bisa itu mah masakan Momoi jadi normal

 **Kise:** Terserah lu mau ngomongin gue apaan

 **Midorima:** Yang datar kayak tembok itukan si Kuroko sama Mayuzumi-san nodayo

 **Ai19:** Akhir kata sampai jumpa lagi ^^


	21. Writing Assignment

**Disclaimer: KnB (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

 **Warning: Gaje, garing, dan banyak hal nggak guna lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 21 Writing Assignment

.

.

 **Aomine Daiki:** Cih, gimana bisa itu guru ngasih gue 0 besar buat tulisan gue! Gue make kata-kata terbaik!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Eeh? Beneran? Gue pikir guru gak bakalan ngasih nilai 0 buat tugas menulis ssu (, ˚ ∆˚),

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Mereka bakal kalau tulisan lo memuakkan

 **Kise Ryouta:** Ah gue inget Midorimachii pernah sekali nulis mini novel yang sangat romantis dan manis (p ˚ω˚ q)

 **Midorima Shintarou:** GUE GAK BIKIN SATUPUN NOVEL!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Reaksi lo ngasih tahu kita sebaliknya :v

 **Kise Ryouta:** Aww. Midorimachii cuman gak bisa nerima pujian yang bagus. Imut banget ssu (òvó)

 **Midorima Shintarou:** GUE GAK IMUT NANODAYO!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Bagaimanapun, aku penasaran tugas menulis macam apa yang ngebuat kamu dapet 0?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ini cuman tulisan biografi simpel dari tokoh sejarah

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Dan biografi siapa yang kamu bikin?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Gue

 **Midorima Shintarou:** APA?! Aomine, serius aja! Lo gak bisa sebego ITU!

 **Aomine Daiki:** Apa?! Gue ngebuat sejarah di dunia basket! Gue power forward terbaik! Gak ada yang ngalahin gue selain gue!

 **Kise Ryouta:** Aominechii! Ini gak kayak gitu ssu \\(‾д‾

 **Aomine Daiki:** Terserah, satu-satunya yang gue tulis cuman tentang gue.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Bisa nggak seseorang mukul Aomine-kun di kepalanya?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Satunya-satunya yang bisa mukul gue cuman gue

 **Aomine Daiki:** Seseorang ngegedor pintu depan gue. Gue sendirian di rumah. Siapa tuh?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Tetsu, itu elu?

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** Bukan aku. Aku lagi ngasih makan Nigou sekarang

 **Murasikabara Atsushi:** Apa kalian gak ngerasa curiga kenapa Akachin nggak komen satu kalipun di sini?

 **Aomine Daiki:** Itu yang gue khawatirin!

.

.

 **A/N:**

Aaah… dari kemaren-kemaren aku males ngeupdate fic padahal chap ini udah dari lama kelarnya. Dan aku kangen bikin crossover lagi :')

Maafkan keleletan saya soal nulis fic, soalnya masih berusaha menamatkan fic-fic lain yang belum kebaca di Ao3… dan sibuk nyari semua season Hetalia plus OVA nya (aing negbucin Inggris sekarang) :")

Yosh, bales review chap sebelumnya…

 _ **Arifrahman 223:**_

 **Aomine:** "Gunung apaan anjir?!"

 **Kise:** "Apa salahnya sama senpai gue. Cewek nyebelin sih ssu." :v

 **Kasamatsu:** "Kalau gue buang si kuning entar Kaijo nggak bisa menang lagi woi!"

 **Kagami:** "Ogah. Mending sama temen-temen tim yang lain aja."

 **Mayuzumi:** "Gue bukannya patah semangat tapi emang males sama hal yang ngerepotin kek gitu. Mana yang nyuruh Akashi lagi. Lagian gue ragu kalau di surga nanti ada bidadari yang macem Ringo-chan."

 **Midorima:** "Sori, ini sifat bawaan lahir nanodayo."

 _ **Lean Aviliansa**_

 **Kasamatsu:** _*blushing._ "Kalau mau main, main aja ke sini. Wait, calon mertua?!" _*tambah blushing_

 **Kise:** "Kasamatsu-senpai kan temen gue juga ssu!"

 **Murasakibara:** "kalau sekarang masih ada gak?"

 _ **Arima Yuki**_

Ai19: Iya nih, pas puasa pengen aja bikin rada banyakan hehe.

Nah, seperti biasa makasih udah baca, silahkan tinggalkan jejak jika berkenan dan yang mau gabung grup WA Fanfiction Addict bisa pm aku atau liat linknya di profil Wattpad ku Ai_and_August_19

Ciao

Ai19


End file.
